Ohayou, Taiga-chan
by Rykuzha
Summary: Tinggal di Amerika selama 3 tahun membuat seorang Kagami Taiga mengalami trauma karena pembully-an yang dialaminya di sana dan membuat orang tuanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, Jepang. Tapi, apa yang terjadi jika ternyata kepulangannya ke Jepang membuatnya menemukan fakta baru dan kumpulan pelangi yang terobsesi padanya? (GOM x Fem!Kagami) -UP! Ch.12-
1. Chapter 1

Summary :

Tinggal di Amerika selama 3 tahun membuat seorang Kagami Taiga mengalami trauma karena pem _bully_ -an yang dialaminya di sana dan membuat orang tuanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, Jepang.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi jika ternyata kepulangannya ke Jepang membuatnya menemukan fakta baru dan kumpulan pelangi yang terobsesi padanya?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ohayou, Taiga-** _ **chan~**_

© **riryzha**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, dan segala ke-absurd-annya**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia berdiri merapatkan punggungnya ke tembok bercat merah. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut sementara dua ibu jarinya bergesekan tanpa pola yang teratur. Decit sepatunya yang bergesekan dengan lantailah teman satu-satunya selama ia menunggu di lorong panjang yang penuh dengan kenangan. Kenangan pahit, tentu saja.

Manik berwarna _ruby_ -nya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Telinganya bergerak-gerak. Mata dan telinganya tengah dalam mode awas. Mencoba fokus kalau-kalau ada bayangan, suara tawa, ataupun gema langkah yang mendekati tempat posisinya berdiri saat ini. Ketika tak mendapati apapun, ia menghembuskan nafas yang ditahannya tanpa sadar.

' **KRIEETT** '

Dengan cepat ditolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Aku menyesal memilih sekolah ini, Saika."

"Tenang sayang. Yang penting kita sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat."

Muncul dari balik pintu dua sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Pria dengan setelan jas warna hitam dan kemeja merah sewarna dengan rambutnya dan wanita cantik dengan _dress_ berwarna merah _maroon_ dan rambut hitam sedikit kecokelatan yang dibiarkan tergerai sampai sepunggung.

" _Mom_ , _Dad…_ " Ujar anak perempuan yang sedaritadi menunggu di lorong depan ruangan kepala sekolah.

Keduanya segera berjongkok di hadapan anak perempuan mereka satu-satunya.

"Maafkan kami sayang."

Sang ibu segera merengkuh tubuh putrinya dan menangis. Disusul ayahnya yang memeluk keduanya.

" _No problem, Mom…. I'm not angry with you._ "

Gadis kecil dengan rambut gradasi merah – hitam kecokelatan itu mengusap pelan punggung tangan kedua orang tuanya.

" _But, Taiga-_ "

" _I'm alright, see?_ " Sedikit menjauh dari kedua orang tuanya, gadis itu tersenyum lebar hingga nampak barisan berwarna putih dibalik bibirnya.

Walau begitu, kedua orang tuanya mengerti bahwa anak kesayangan mereka hanya tidak ingin membuat mereka cemas dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya dan kumpulan luka lebam di tangan, kaki serta punggungnya.

Sang ayah, Kagami Reo, segera mengangkat tubuh putrinya dan menggendongnya di belakang.

" _D-dad!_ Turunkan aku!" Ia memukul pelan punggung ayahnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lainnya menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam.

Ayah dan Ibunya hanya tertawa sambil berjalan menuju mobil hitam mengkilap yang dikerubungi anak-anak seumuran gadis tersebut.

' **Ahem!** '

Semuanya menoleh ke arah ketiganya. Taiga segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher ayahnya dengan tubuh yang gemetar sementara ayah ibunya menatap tajam mereka yang membelalakkan mata.

Dengan sigap supir pribadi keluarga mereka keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk ketiganya.

Mengabaikan tatapan tidak percaya anak-anak tersebut, Kagami Reo memerintahkan sang supir untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bilang tentang posisimu kepada mereka, Taiga."

Reo menatap putrinya yang membuang muka ke arah kaca mobil.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka memanfaatkanku dan berpura-pura menjadi temanku, _Dad_."

Keduanya tersenyum. Sementara sang supir yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengangguk bangga dengan _lil' miss_ kesayangan seluruh penghuni rumah.

" _Anata_ , apa sebaiknya kita kembali saja ke Jepang?" Tanya Saika.

"Jepang?" Ujar Taiga dan Reo bersamaan membuat keduanya tertawa.

"Ya, Jepang. Temanku memiliki sekolah yang cukup terkenal di sana. Ingat Akashi Shiori?"

Reo mengangguk.

"Dia pemilik sekolah _Teiko Academy_. Tempat yang tepat untuk menitipkan Taiga. Jadi, kita bisa memantau Taiga sekaligus menambah koneksi ataupun membuka cabang di sana."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Taiga?" Keduanya menoleh ke arah Taiga.

"Ah, aku tidak masalah." Taiga tesenyum walau jantungnya berdebar ketakutan.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan minggu depan kita semua akan pindah ke Jepang!"

Taiga hanya bisa berdo'a dalam hati semoga orang-orang di Jepang tidak mem _bully_ -nya seperti di Amerika.

~Ohayou, Taiga-chan~

"Bantu aku meletakkan kaca itu di sana. Bukan, bukan di sana. Di ujung sana. _Perfect!_ "

"Sora, kau sudah mengurus semua berkasnya bukan? Ya, yang itu. Jangan sampai ada noda atau lecet sedikitpun!"

Taiga memandang takjub kedua orang tuanya yang sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu bolak-balik tanpa henti di hadapannya. Merasa lelah melihatnya terus-menerus, akhirnya Taiga buka suara.

" _Mom… Dad…_ " Panggilnya pelan tanpa membuahkan hasil sehingga ia harus berteriak.

" _MOM_! _DAD_!" Keduanya pun menoleh.

"Ada apa, Taiga?"

"Bolehkah aku berkeliling di sekitar sini? Aku ingin mencari _court_ terdekat dari sini." Ujarnya seraya memegang bola oranye di tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya mengusap belakang kepala.

Keduanya menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya mengenalkan Alex padanya merupakan sebuah kesalahan, Saika. Lihat anak kita. Menjadi _basukebaka_ seperti ini."

" _Dad_!" Wajah Taiga merah padam karena malu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sudah bawa ponselmu?" Taiga mengeluarkan ponsel merah dari dalam jaket hitamnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!"

"Jangan lupa pulang sebelum jam makan malam!" Teriak Saika begitu Taiga berlari melewati pintu utama yang berwarna putih.

"Tentu!" Balasnya yang kemudian memakai _hoodie_ untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kita harus membuat lapangan basket di belakang rumah." Reo berjalan mendekati jendela yang menampakkan _view_ belakang rumah mereka.

"Kau semakin memanjakan Taiga, Reo." Saika menatap tidak percaya suaminya.

"Bilang saja kau tidak ingin _gazebo_ di sana harus rata dan berganti dengan aspal _court._ " Reo tertawa begitu melihat istrinya menggembungkan pipi dan membuang muka.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk bisa menemukan lapangan basket di sekitar rumahnya. Dan butuh waktu lima menit untuk memeriksa sekitar. Setelah merasa suasana di sana benar-benar sepi, barulah Taiga melepas jaketnya. Menampilkan _t-shirt_ merah yang melekat di tubuhnya serta bentuk tubuhnya yang _slim_. Menunjukkan pada dunia tentang _'asset'_ nya yang cukup besar.

Tubuh Taiga terbilang _perfect_. Pinggang yang ramping, tinggi di atas rata-rata orang Jepang dan badan tanpa lemak yang menumpuk.

Tapi mengapa Taiga di _bully_ selama di Amerika?

Warna rambutnya kah?

Taiga bergidik dan segera memegang rambutnya yang dikuncir satu. Masih teringat jelas di dalam memorinya saat beberapa anak sekolahnya menarik keras rambutnya hingga rontok beberapa helai, menyiram kepalanya dengan air kotor yang sangat bau, dan melemparinya dengan telur busuk.

Atau mungkin alis bercabang miliknya?

Taiga meringis ketika harus mengingat saat ada anak perempuan yang mencabut alisnya hingga ia meringis kesakitan. Membuat satu kelas tertawa mengejek.

Mungkinkah matanya?

Taiga hampir menangis saat ingat ada anak laki-laki yang dengan sengaja melemparinya dengan garpu. Untung saja karena latihan basket membuatnya bergerak cepat menghindari garpu yang hampir mencolok matanya.

Taiga segera menepuk keras kedua pipinya saat air mata hampir jatuh dari kedua matanya.

"Yosh! Saatnya main!"

Taiga segera membuang ingatan menyakitkan tersebut dan memposisikan diri di tengah lapangan sambil mencengkram bola di tangannya.

.

.

* * *

Halo guys!

Kembali lagi dengan riryzha! *wohoooo

Sebenarnya, aku ingin bikin ini jadi one-shot karena kefikiran hutang nulisku terlampau banyak *hiks

Tapi aku kefikiran kalian dan ingin sekali nanya kepada para readers. Jadilah aku posting dulu sampe sini nanti ku lanjut tergantung respon terbanyak, tentu saja.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini?

One-shot, ataukah multi-chapter?

Atau dihapus saja?

Ditunggu komentarnya!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright…

Setelah melihat comment dari para readers dan mayoritas meminta multichapter, aku putuskan untuk membuat ini sesuai keinginan kalian! *yeayy*

Awalnya aku ragu buat nulis ini, bahkan berencana buat hapus ini dan menjadikannya tulisan untuk pribadi disela-sela kebosanan *eeeee?!*

But thanks to you guys! For making me confident about this story ^-^)/

Ada guest juga yang sudah menyinggung tentang minimnya penjelasanku di summary, gomen… itu sudah kuganti jadi GOMxFem!Kagami.

Jadi, maaf pada para visitor yang kecewa dengan fict yang genderbend ini.

Karena ketidak pede-anku dalam fanfict berbau BL(yaoi), aku takut membuat cerita yang tak sanggup ku selesaikan diakhir nanti.

Ok! Are you ready to chapter two?!

Let's go!

One

Two

Three…

LINK START!

.

.

.

Sebelumnya:

" _I'm alright, see?_ "

.

"Ya, Jepang. Temanku memiliki sekolah yang cukup terkenal di sana. Ingat Akashi Shiori?"

.

"Sepertinya mengenalkan Alex padanya merupakan sebuah kesalahan, Saika. Lihat anak kita. Menjadi _basukebaka_ seperti ini."

.

"Yosh! Saatnya main!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ohayou, Taiga-** _ **chan~**_

© **riryzha**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, dan segala ke-absurd-annya**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena suatu hal, Kagami Reo tidak bisa mengantar putrinya di hari pertamanya bersekolah di Jepang. Karena itu Saika dan Taiga harus menggunakan mobil SUV merah milik Saika dengan Sora sebagai supir yang mengantar mereka ke _Teiko Academy_. Sementara Reo dan Takagi, supir pribadi Reo, menggunakan _limousine_ untuk berangkat lebih awal.

Taiga memandangi suasana jalanan di Tokyo yang semakin ramai pada pagi hari lewat kaca mobil yang berada di sebelah kirinya dengan sedikit bergetar. Kedua tangannya pun berkeringat ketika melihat barisan remaja dengan berbagai macam warna dan model seragam sekolah melewati garis penyebrangan jalan. Diaturnya nafas secara berulang untuk menenangkan diri. Namun keringat dingin malah semakin mengalir dari dahinya begitu matanya mulai menangkap gambar para murid dengan seragam yang sama dengan yang dipakainya tengah berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah gerbang sekolah yang cukup besar.

" _Mom… I'm afraid_." Taiga berbisik di telinga ibunya yang tengah membaca tumpukan lembaran kertas yang cukup tebal yang tersusun rapi dalam sebuah _file_ berwarna merah cerah.

Sebenarnya Taiga malu harus mengakuinya. Tapi saat ini ia sangat butuh dukungan ibunya.

" _Don't, baby. Everything is fine now_." Ujar Saika seraya mengusap lembut surai gradasi dan punggungnya. _File_ yang sebelumnya dipegangnya ditaruh di sebelah kanan tempatnya duduk.

Kata ajaib yang memang dibutuhkannya itu seperti meringankan beban tak kasat mata yang dipikulnya.

" _Thank you, Mom_."

.

.

.

"Anak-anak, tenang sebentar. Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru."

Suara wali kelasnya kemudian tenggelam oleh riuhnya pertanyaan yang diberikan para murid.

"Tenang semuanya! Kagami Taiga, silahkan masuk."

Taiga segera merapikan seragamnya dan membuka perlahan pintu kelas 1B dengan tangan yang kembali berkeringat dan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Masuk ke dalam kelas dengan menundukkan kepala, ia melewatkan tatapan terperangah teman-teman baru sekelasnya dan berdiri di samping wali kelasnya.

"Nah, Kagami… Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Wali kelas yang Taiga ketahui namanya sebagai Murakami- _sensei_ kemudian mendorong pelan punggung Taiga sehingga ia berdiri tepat di depannya.

" _Hello guys. My name Taiga Kagami. You can call me Tai-_ " Ucapannya terputus saat sang guru berdehem dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Jangan pakai bahasa inggris, Kagami."

"Ah, _gomen…_ " Bisik Taiga sambil menundukkan kepala. Menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam karena malu. Walau begitu, nampak jelas bagi semua orang di kelas tersebut bahwa kedua telinganya memerah. Tak lupa pula kedua tangannya yang mulai memainkan ujung blazer putihnya.

Tiba-tiba saja gurunya terbatuk sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Tidak apa. Bisa diulangi perkenalannya?"

Taiga mengangguk sebelum akhirnya mengedarkan pandangannya ke depan dengan wajah yang masih merona. Mengabaikan suara tersedak yang timbul dari berbagai sudut kelas, Taiga memulai sesi perkenalannya.

" _Ha-hajimemashite, watashi wa Kagami Taiga, desu_. Kalian bisa memanggilku Taiga. Sebelumnya aku tinggal di Amerika. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ " Dengan sedikit terbata-bata ia berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil tak lupa untuk sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Hening.

Suasana kelas menjadi teramat sepi setelah Taiga selesai memperkenalkan diri.

Taiga semakin takut begitu ucapannya tidak mendapat respon apapun. Memberanikan diri, Taiga melirik ke arah gurunya yang sepertinya koslet. Mulut terbuka dan tertutup tanpa suara dan mata yang sedikit melebar. Murakami- _sensei_ tersadar ketika terdengar suara siulan dari beberapa murid laki-laki.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di tengah."

" _Ha'i_ , _Sensei_."

Taiga berjalan dengan kaki yang bergetar menuju meja yang ditunjuk wali kelasnya. Matanya fokus menuju ke meja tempatnya akan menghabiskan waktu belajar di sekolah selama satu tahun ke depan. Karena terlalu takut untuk melihat ke arah lainnya, ia tersandung oleh kaki seseorang dan memejamkan mata. Bersiap untuk merasakan sakit karena kurang sigapnya ia untuk menahan beban tubuhnya kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang menariknya ke samping dan berakhir dalam pangkuan.

"Eh?"

Taiga mengintip dengan satu matanya.

Di hadapannya terdapat sosok dengan rambut biru tua dan kulit kecokelatan sedang menatapnya sambil menyeringai. Jarak antara wajah keduanya dekat sekali. Dengan cepat Taiga berdiri lalu membungkukkan badan berkali-kali.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja!"

"Tidak apa." Jawab laki-laki yang menolongnya masih dengan seringai yang menakutkan di mata Taiga.

"Terima kasih!" Ujarnya lalu kemudian duduk di kursinya.

Laki-laki itu mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih untuk menendang kursi di depannya. Membuat perempuan dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan mata berwarna biru cerah itu terjungkal dari kursinya. Untung saja saat itu guru mereka tengah menghadap papan tulis sambil mengelus dada.

" _Are_?" Taiga sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Apa masalahmu?!" Ujar perempuan itu setengah berteriak sambil mengepalkan tangan. Diliriknya sebentar guru yang ternyata masih tidak menyadari keributan yang terjadi lalu kembali memelototi anak laki-laki yang menendang kursinya.

"Hanya pengingat. Lain kali taruh kakimu pada tempatnya." Jawabnya cuek sambil mengorek kupingnya dengan jari kelingking.

Jawabannya membuat Taiga dan perempuan itu terkejut.

Perempuan itu kemudian kembali duduk sambil menggumamkan sumpah serapah sementara Taiga membenamkan wajah pada kedua telapak tangannya.

' _Jadi tadi ia menolongku dan sekarang membelaku? Aaah! Malunya aku sempat berfikir kalau anak laki-laki itu yang mengerjaiku._ '

' _Tapi tunggu… Kenapa ia mau membelaku yang jelek ini? Anak perempuan di depannya itu kan cukup cantik. Walau dengan muka penuh dempulan make up.'_

~Ohayou, Taiga-chan~

"Ya. Sampai di sini pelajaran hari ini."

Nakamura- _sensei_ , guru matematika yang Taiga tahu namanya dari teman sekelasnya ketika memanggil beliau, mulai merapikan buku tebal yang dibawanya kemudian berdiri di depan kelas.

"Oh ya, Akashi." Murid dengan surai merah cerah mengacungkan tangan kanannya.

"Tolong temani Kagami berkeliling sekolah. Kebetulan hari ini tidak ada rapat OSIS bukan?"

"Tidak, _Sensei_." Taiga melihat murid laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Kagami."

"Ya, _Sensei_?" Taiga segera berdiri tegap.

"Kalau ada kesulitan dalam pelajaran, kau bisa bertanya dengan Akashi Seijuurou,"Ujar Nakamura- _sensei_ seraya menunjuk anak bersurai merah cerah sebelumnya dan melanjutkan," atau bisa dengan Midorima Shintarou." Nakamura- _sensei_ menunjuk anak laki-laki dengan surai berwarna hijau yang duduk dekat pintu masuk kelas.

"Ba-baik, _Sensei_." Jawabnya pelan.

Nakamura- _sensei_ kemudian keluar kelas. Disusul beberapa murid perempuan yang membawa kotak makan. Keluar pula beberapa murid laki-laki yang sepertinya hendak membeli jajanan di kantin. Sementara sisanya masih betah di kelas. Ada yang duduk diam di tempat, berkumpul di sudut ruangan dengan beberapa teman sambil membahas sesuatu, dan sisanya mengerubungi meja Taiga yang bingung harus berbuat apa.

" _Hello_ Taiga~"

"Taiga- _chan_ , ke kantin bareng yuk!"

"Serius aku boleh memanggilmu Taiga?"

"Kenapa Tai- _chan_ diam saja? Tidak enak badan?"

Pandangan Taiga sedikit berkunang-kunang. Antara takut dan bingung. Ia takut kalau ia salah ucap, ia akan berakhir dengan ditampar ataupun di _bully_. Di lain pikirannya, ia bingung dengan perhatian dan pertanyaan yang jarang sekali ia dengar dari dulu.

Dulu sebelum ia bermukim di Amerika, masa kecilnya dihabiskan di Jepang. Lebih tepatnya di kota Kanazawa, Prefektur Ishikawa. Kotanya para samurai dan geisha dulu kala. Kota tentram yang masih memiliki suasana nostalgia hingga terakhir ia mengeceknya lewat internet semalam.

Masa kecilnya di sana terasa tentram dan hangat. Orang-orang saling bertukar senyum dan sapa ketika bertemu. Bercengkrama dengan tetangga. Saling menolong ketika dibutuhkan.

Hal yang terakhir ia rasakan sebelum bertandang ke negara asing.

Jadi jangan salahkan Taiga yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan afeksi yang belum pernah ia rasakan lagi dari orang lain selain keluarganya sampai hari ini.

"Hey! Sebaiknya kalian pergi sendiri saja!"

Sebuah suara lantang membuyarkan lamunannya.

Ternyata anak laki-laki yang menolongnya tadi tengah berdiri tepat di sebelahnya sambil mendorong secara kasar para mayoritas murid laki-laki yang mengerubunginya. Sementara beberapa murid perempuan mundur teratur hanya dengan tatapan tajam dari anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Aahh, _arigatou_ …" Ujar Taiga pelan.

"Hm. Lain kali kalau tidak suka, bilang saja." Ujar anak laki-laki itu seraya menghela nafas.

"A-aa itu…" Taiga bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana.

"Namaku Aomine Daiki." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Mengabaikan cibiran dan tatapan tidak suka dari banyak pasang mata.

Malu bercampur takut, Taiga menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dan menggenggamnya pelan.

Membalas genggamannya, Aomine kemudian menarik kembali tangannya lalu mengusap punggung tangan kanannya sambil membuang muka dengan wajah bersemu merah.

'Lembutnya…' Bathin Aomine.

"Sudah selesai, Daiki?" Keduanya terlonjak begitu anak laki-laki dengan marga Akashi itu sudah berdiri di samping Aomine.

"Akashi! Hah, kau mengagetkanku saja!"

Mengabaikan Aomine, Akashi memandangi Taiga yang lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepala. Mata dengan dengan manik seperti kucing dan berwarna _heterochromia_ (merah dan kuning) itu membuat bulu kuduk Taiga berdiri.

"Mau berkeliling sekolah sebentar?"


	3. Chapter 3

' _ **Misteri abadi dunia adalah keterpahamannya' – Albert Einstein**_

.

.

Sebelumnya:

" _Ha-hajimemashite, watashi wa Kagami Taiga, desu_. Kalian bisa memanggilku Taiga. Sebelumnya aku tinggal di Amerika. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ "

.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja!"

.

"Tolong temani Kagami berkeliling sekolah. Kebetulan hari ini tidak ada rapat OSIS bukan?"

.

" _Hello_ Taiga~"

.

"Namaku Aomine Daiki."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ohayou, Taiga-** _ **chan~**_

© **riryzha**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, dan segala ke-absurd-annya**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Katanya di kelasmu ada murid baru ya?"

"Iya. Dan kau tahu, dia cantik sekali!"

"Benarkah? Waah, aku jadi ingin berkenalan dengannya. Mungkin saja dengan dekat dengannya bisa membuatku tertular kecantikannya."

Dua anak perempuan itu kemudian tertawa. Keduanya tengah berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandi sambil mencuci tangan. Di sebelah mereka tampak beberapa perempuan sebaya dengan mereka tengah memoles diri dengan alat kecantikan yang dibawa dari rumah.

"Cantik dari mana? Cih."

Seorang perempuan yang tengah memegang _gincu_ dengan warna _Coral Shore_ bermerek _Shiseido_ sambil membuang ludah ke wastafel di depannya. Sementara dua murid perempuan di sebelahnya memutar bola mata mereka malas.

"Tenang saja Izumi~ Tetap kau yang paling cantik. Benarkan, Ami?" Ujar teman Izumi sambil menyikut anak perempuan dengan surai cokelat tanah yang tengah merapikan rambut di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau primadona sekolah." Ujar Ami tanpa sedikitpun matanya beralih dari kaca.

" _Thank you_ , _my dear_ Ina _and my lovely_ Ami." Ucap Izumi sambil mengembangkan senyum kepada keduanya.

"Tapi Tai- _chan_ tidak memakai kosmetik apapun, Izumi." Sahut salah satu murid perempuan di sebelah mereka.

"Mungkin karena dia terlalu pintar menyembunyikan _make up_ yang dipakainya makanya terlihat natural." Ujar Izumi seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya disertai dengan senyum sinis.

"Terserah kau saja, Izumi." Keduanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku yakin dalam beberapa bulan lagi gelar primadona _Teiko_ akan jatuh kepada Tai- _chan_."

Keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa Izumi mengepalkan tangan dan memukul wastafel dengan tatapan penuh amarah ketika pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

~Ohayou, Taiga- _chan_ ~

"Um…" Taiga memandang kedua anak laki-laki yang berjalan di depannya dengan canggung.

"Pertama kita ke 1-4 atau disebut kantin. Kenapa 1-4? Angka 1 menunjukkan kantin ini merupakan kantin khusus murid kelas 10. Dan 4 menandakan ruangan ini berada urutan keempat setelah perpustakaan. Yang pertama adalah _lobby_ tempat kau menunggu sebelumnya." Setelah melewati papan dengan angka yang tertera di samping pintu, Akashi menjelaskan sambil berjalan menuju sebuah meja dengan sekumpulan anak yang memiliki warna rambut yang unik. Aomine sendiri sudah duduk lebih dulu di sebelah anak laki-laki dengan rambut secerah matahari di kala terik itu.

"Tumben kau sedikit terlambat, Akashi?" Laki-laki dengan surai hijau yang Taiga lihat di kelasnya tadi duduk di sebelah anak laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna ungu?

' _Mereka seperti sekumpulan sereal froot loops dari kelloggs.'_ Taiga tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Taiga?" Tanya Akashi seraya mengusap hidungnya.

"Aa... Um…"

"Tenang saja _ssu_! Kami tidak menggigit kok." Anak laki-laki bersurai kuning tersenyum sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

' _Setidaknya bukan kami, tapi Akashi-cchi._ ' Sambung anak laki-laki itu dalam hati dan entah bagaimana bisa diiyakan dalam hati oleh yang lainnya.

"Emm, tidak apa aku duduk bersama dengan kalian?" Tanya Taiga sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Meja ini milik umum, _nanodayo_." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu kembali membaca buku tebal yang dibawanya.

"Tapi kenapa sejak tadi banyak orang yang selalu menghindar untuk lewat dekat meja ini? Dan tatapan yang mereka berikan seperti, entahlah… Mengagumi kalian mungkin?" Ucap Taiga sembari melirik sekitar.

"Mungkin karena mereka jarang melihat _titan_ berwarna ungu sedang melahap rakus segunung makanan ringan?" Ujar Aomine sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki yang paling tinggi di antara mereka meski dalam posisi duduk.

Taiga yang melihatnya langsung tertawa cukup keras. Oh ayolah. Mana mungkin ia bisa menahan pemandangan di mana kumpulan remah _snack_ yang menghiasi pipi anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan layaknya anak kecil yang menemukan mainan baru.

"Ah, _sumimasen_ … Aku tidak berniat untuk menertawakanmu, um…" Taiga menggaruk tengkuknya dengan wajah tersipu malu dan sedikit rasa takut dalam hatinya. Pasalnya baru kali ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol diri di depan orang lain.

"Murasakibara Atsushi. Tidak apa. Tawamu seperti musik yang indah." Murasakibara menatap Taiga sebentar kemudian melanjutkan makan.

Meninggalkan Taiga yang _speechless_.

' _Bold move, Murasakibara!'_ Sepertinya semuanya yang berada di kantin setuju dengan ucapannya.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu." Sebuah tangan putih pucat menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Memecah keheningan yang ada di kantin.

Sejak kapan kantin menjadi hening? Entahlah Taiga tidak mengetahuinya.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?!" Aomine dan anak laki-laki bersurai kuning itu yang berteriak paling kencang. Sementara Akashi, Midorima dan Murasakibara hanya bisa mengelus dada.

"Um, _thanks_ …?" Taiga duduk dengan wajah bingung.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. _Yoroshiku_." Anak laki-laki dengan surai biru langit itu kemudian melanjutkan kembali sesi minumnya.

"Kagami Taiga." Taiga memandang heran para anak laki-laki yang ada di meja itu.

' _Mereka seperti habis melihat hantu saja.'_

"Tetsuya, lain kali peringatkan kami kalau kau sudah ada di dekat kami." Akashi menatap Kuroko yang menatap balik dirinya.

"Baiklah, Akashi- _kun_."

"Oh ya! Perkenalkan namaku Kise Ryouta!" Kise mengulurkan tangan kanannya dari seberang tempat Taiga duduk.

Taiga baru saja hendak mengangkat tangannya untuk menyambut uluran tangan tersebut kalau Aomine tidak segera menampik tangan Kise.

"Tidak perlu salaman segala."

"Aomine- _cchi hidoi, ssu!_ "Ujar Kise seraya mengelus tangannya lalu mengomel sendiri.

' _Aku tidak mau kau juga memegang tangan lembut itu, Kise!'_ Pekik Aomine dalam hati.

" _Fools_." Ujar Midorima pelan seraya mendesah lelah.

"Kuro- _chin_ , sebaiknya jangan cuma minum _vanillashake_. Kau tidak akan tumbuh besar hanya dengan minuman itu." Ujar Murasakibara seraya menunjuk-nunjuk minuman di tangan Kuroko dengan sebatang _pocky_?

"Dan aku tidak mungkin tumbuh besar hanya dengan camilan saja, Murasakibara- _kun_." Balas Kuroko tak kalah gesit.

Akashi hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Taiga.

"Mau memesan makanan?"

"Ah… Boleh." Taiga segera berdiri dan berjalan beriringan dengan Akashi menuju _counter_.

"Aku pesan _ice tea_ dan satu roti _yakisoba_. Kau?" Akashi melirik Taiga.

"Aa… Um, aku _ice lemon tea_ dan… lima _sandwich_ keju?" Ingin rasanya Taiga menenggelamkan diri dalam teluk _Toyama_ begitu mendapat tatapan tidak percaya Akashi dan Ibu kantin.

Jangan tanyakan Taiga bagaimana ia tahu tentang teluk Toyama.

"Err… Kebetulan aku memiliki metabolism tubuh yang… um, cukup baik?" Taiga berusaha menjelaskan yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

"Baiklah~ tunggu sebentar…" Ibu kantin itu segera berbalik dan menyodorkan satu gelas _ice tea_ dan sebungkus roti _yakisoba_ kepada Akashi dan satu gelas _ice lemon tea_ beserta satu kantung plastik berukuran sedang berisi lima _sandwich_ keju kepada Taiga.

Keduanya segera kembali ke meja dengan kumpulan anak dengan warna rambut seperti pelangi tersebut setelah membayar pesanan mereka.

"Banyak sekali _sandwich_ yang kau beli, Kagami- _cchi_?" Tanya Kise dengan tatapan yang sama seperti Akashi dan Ibu kantin sebelumnya begitu Akashi dan Taiga duduk di bangku.

"Kau membelikan satu untukku?" Tanya Aomine sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Um… sebenarnya ini untukku sendiri." Taiga segera menyembunyikan kantung plastik yang dipegangnya di bawah meja.

"Sebanyak itu?" Mata Midorima melebar.

"Apa aku salah?" Taiga tertunduk lesu.

Membuat semuanya yang berada di meja itu merasa bersalah melihatnya.

"Ahhh, tidak kok." Kise berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Benarkah?" Dengan cepat kepala Taiga terangkat dan senyum lebar merekah di bibir merah mudanya.

"I-iya _ssu_." Jawab Kise sebisa mungkin selagi meneguk ludahnya.

"Terima kasih." Senyum Taiga semakin melebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

Banyak suara tersedak yang tiba-tiba muncul seakan saling bersahutan.

' _Kaya gini mah gak perlu mati dulu buat ngeliat surga dan para malaikatnya kalo tuhan udah nurunin satu di Teiko.'_ Sepertinya para murid kelas 10 sedang kompak dalam masalah hati sejak hari ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara melengking dan derap langkah memecah suasana.

"TETSU- _KUN_ ~"

Kuroko nyaris saja tersungkur kalau ia tidak segera berpegangan pada meja kantin.

"Momoi- _san_ … Tolong, aku butuh udara." Kuroko menepuk pelan punggung gadis dengan surai merah muda tersebut.

"Ah, maaf Tetsu- _kun_." Gadis dengan marga Momoi itu segera melepaskan pelukannya dengan senyum malu-malu.

" _Are_? Suki- _chan_?"

"Eh? Tai- _chan_?"

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Moshi moshi!

Kembali lagi bersama saya, riryzha~

Yap yap...

Saya di sini hanya mau cuap-cuap seputar iklan di atas sebelumnya.

Pasti semuanya sudah bisa menebak ada apa di antara kedua kembang desa(?) Teiko itu...

Nahhh, kesampingkan itu dulu ;)

.

Oh ya, jangan bosen ya kalau nanti banyak adegan orang-orang pada keselek di fict ini. XD

Karena siapapun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau melihat penampakan seorang Kagami Taiga *oke, mungkin cuma aku aja ;D

Dan sebagai bonus untuk hari ini ialah aku mau menebar aib salah satu tokoh _terkemuka(?)_ di Teiko Academy.

Yak! Akashi Seijuro! *berbisik

pssst

Nih ya, tadi di iklan barusan ada adegan Akashi mengusap hidungnya bukan?

Inget gak?

Kalo enggak coba deh scroll lagi ke atas.

.

.

Naahhh, kenapa Akashi ngelakuin hal itu?

Ada yang tahu? ha? ada gak?

Psssttt gini yah.

Seorang Akashi Seijuro bisa mimisan sodara-sodara!

Saya juga heran kenapa bisa dia mimisan *kelepasan ngomongnya kekencengan

 _._

 _._

 _-Akashi: Hello, riryzha... barusan kau bergosip tentangku ya?_

 _-Riryzha: Hallo Akashi-kun! Ah, tidak kok... cuma membahas tentang alasan mengapa orang bisa mimisan begitu saja hehehe_

 _-Akashi: Souka..._

 _._

 _._

Fyuh! Hampir saja saya membuka pintu gerbang dunia lain sodara-sodara!

Tapi... Kenapa Akashi bisa mengira kita ngomongin dia ya? Padahal kan gak sebut merek pas kekencengan ngomong barusan.

 _-Komentator: Mungkin GR kalik!_

Haha, bisa jadi?

Okay!

Sekian sambutan dari saya untuk anda semua hari ini.

Semoga segera bertemu di lain kesempatan (*'-'*)/

See ya soon!


	4. Chapter 4

" _ **Manusia tak akan pernah bisa menang dari rasa kesepian – Sabaku Garra"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sebelumnya:

"Aku yakin dalam beberapa bulan lagi gelar primadona Teiko akan jatuh kepada Tai- _chan_."

.

' _Mereka seperti sekumpulan sereal froot loops dari kelloggs.'_

 _._

' _Mereka seperti habis melihat hantu saja.'_

 _._

" _Are_? Suki- _chan_?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ohayou, Taiga-** _ **chan~**_

© **riryzha**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, dan segala ke-absurd-annya**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kise segera menanggalkan seragam sekolah Teiko beserta pakaian dalamnya dan melemparnya ke keranjang pakaian kotor yang berada di samping pintu kamar mandi. Seraya mendesah lelah, ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menutup serta menguncinya lalu berjalan menghadap kaca yang berada di dalam kamar mandinya. Menatap lekat sosok dirinya yang terpantul di kaca yang sedikit berembun karena uap air hangat dari dalam bak memenuhi kamar mandi.

"Ah~ sepertinya aku harus menelepon Sena- _chan_. Semua tubuhku linu. Kantung mata pun mulai nampak." Ujarnya seraya mengusap kulit tepat di bawah matanya yang sedikit menghitam.

Kise segera duduk pada bangku kayu kecil dan membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat, membersihkan setiap inchi tubuhnya dengan sabun, lalu membilasnya. Sedikit melakukan peregangan, ia kemudian masuk ke dalam bak mandi yang telah diberi aroma wewangian tersebut.

" _Kimochi~_ " Ujarnya sembari membenamkan diri hingga sebatas hidung.

Membuka matanya yang berkabut karena uap, ia kemudian menatap dinding kamar mandinya yang tertutup keramik berwarna biru cerah dengan motif bunga lamat-lamat hingga alam pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian di kantin tadi pagi.

.

.

" _Tai-chan!" Momoi segera memeluk gadis dengan surai gradasi itu erat. Sementara gadis yang dipeluknya hanya bisa mengusap punggung Momoi perlahan masih dalam ekspresi kaget bercampur senang._

" _Satsuki, lepaskan dia." Aomine segera menarik paksa Momoi dan mendudukkannya di sebelah Kuroko._

" _Mou, Dai-chan! Aku kan kangen dengan Tai-chan!" Momoi menatap Aomine sebal._

" _Tapi kalau kau memeluknya seerat itu, ia bisa kehabisan nafas." Aomine hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala._

" _Tidak akan! Toh, dulu ia sering kupeluk. Sama seperti Dai-chan!"_

" _Eh? Dulu? Apa maksudnya Satsuki?" Aomine menatap bingung Momoi yang balik menatapnya tidak percaya._

 _Belum sempat Momoi menyuarakan fikirannya, Akashi menengahi._

" _Momoi, sepertinya kau kenal Kagami Taiga?"_

" _Ah! Tentu saja! Ia kan teman kecil kita!" Jawab Momoi bersemangat sambil menarik tangan Kagami yang baru saja hendak membuka sandwichnya._

" _Suki-chan… Biarkan aku makan dulu." Ujar Kagami seraya menarik tangannya sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang merah karena kesal sesi makannya diganggu._

" _Hehe… Gomenne Tai-chan." Momoi mengangguk paham dan tersenyum penuh arti saat banyak pasang mata yang melihat ekspresi Kagami barusan mengeluarkan suara tersedak._

" _Kita? Apa maksudmu, Momo-cchi?" Tanya Kise yang segera menenggak habis soda yang dibelinya._

" _Ah, maksudku…begini saja! Singkatnya, Kagami Taiga ini adalah teman masa kecilku, Dai-chan dan Akashi-kun saat kita masih tinggal di Kanazawa!" Jelas Momoi dengan wajah berseri-seri._

" _EH?!" Semuanya menatap tidak percaya. Bahkan mereka yang disebutkan namanya oleh Momoi juga tidak mempercayainya._

" _Are? Dai-chan, Tai-chan, Akashi-kun… Apa kalian lupa kita sahabat sejak kecil?" Momoi menatap ketiganya yang spontan menggelengkan kepala._

" _Duh! Coba kalian ingat kembali kejadian saat kita bertemu di taman kanak-kanak hingga kita satu sekolah di Sekolah Dasar Sarada."_

 _Kening Kagami berkerut samar sementara mulutnya masih asyik mengunyah makanan._

 _Aomine mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk dengan wajah yang ditekuk._

 _Dan Akashi memijat pangkal hidung seraya berfikir._

 _Sementara Kise, Midorima, Kuroko dan Murasakibara hanya bisa memandangi ekspresi lucu mereka ketika tengah berfikir keras._

" _Ah!" Suara lantang Kagami mengagetkan semuanya._

" _Bocah udang dan anak kucing!" Jawab Kagami sambil menunjuk Aomine dan Akashi bergantian._

 _Semua orang yang berada di kantin berusaha menahan tawa mendengar julukan childish yang diberikan Kagami kepada kedua makhluk menyeramkan angkatan mereka di Teiko Academy itu._

" _Hey! Kau panggil aku apa tukang ngambek?!" Aomine menjitak kepala Kagami._

" _Siapa yang suka ngambek heh?!" Balas Kagami tak kalah gesit sambil mengusap bagian kepalanya yang dipukul Aomine._

" _Ah, jadi si tukang ngambek di kelompok kita sudah kembali rupanya…" Akashi mengacak surai gradasi milik Kagami._

" _Hey!" Kagami mengerucutkan bibir sambil melindungi kepalanya dari tangan-tangan jahil teman kecilnya itu._

" _Ahaha, Tai-chan memang suka sekali ngambek." Momoi tertawa sambil mengerling jahil kepada Kagami._

" _Suki-chan! Kau sendiri yang paling sering mengadu pada guru-guru!" Balas Kagami._

" _Iya benar! Gara-gara kau kita sering dihukum guru." Aomine ikut menimpali._

" _Partypooper…" Sambung Akashi._

" _Hey!" Momoi mendengus sebal kemudian tertawa bersama ketiganya._

 _Semua orang di kantin menatap takjub pemandangan tak lazim itu._

 _Mengapa tidak lazim?_

 _Karena belum pernah sekalipun mereka melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou dan Aomine Daiki tertawa selepas itu._

 _Dan banyak pula yang iri melihat mereka berempat yang ternyata merupakan teman masa kecil._

 _Pasalnya mereka itu terbilang mendekati sempurna._

 _Akashi Seijuurou, anak pemilik sekolah Teiko dan Akashi Crop. Nilai akademis dan non-akademis yang gemilang. Memiliki wajah yang tampan dan rupawan walau sering memberikan tatapan dingin yang malah semakin menambah kharismanya._

 _Aomine Daiki, anak dari pemilik toko sport terbesar di Asia. Walau nilai akademisnya rata-rata, tapi kemampuan di bidang olahraga patut dikagumi. Kulitnya yang eksotis dan senyum yang melelehkan hati wanita manapun membuatnya masuk dalam list 'the most desirable boyfriend'._

 _Momoi Satsuki, anak dari pelatih serta mantan pemain NBA yang mengharumkan nama Jepang hingga saat ini. Memiliki kecerdasan yang tinggi walau masih sedikit di bawah Akashi Seijuurou. Kulitnya yang putih mulus serta bentuk badannya yang seperti gitar spanyol itulah yang membuat banyak laki-laki tanpa lelah selalu menyatakan cinta walau selalu ditolak._

 _Dan datanglah Kagami Taiga, anak dari pemilik RED Corp. dan SK boutique. Kemampuan akademis dan non-akademisnya masih belum diketahui. Tapi bisa dipastikan ia bisa langsung lolos pemilihan Miss Teiko dengan kulit semulus bayi dan wajah secerah malaikat miliknya tersebut._

 _Dan salah satu orang di antaranya yang iri dengan keakraban mereka ialah Kise Ryouta._

.

.

Kise membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam air lalu mengangkat kepalanya keluar dari air sambil membuang nafas yang ditahannya.

"FUWAH!"

Tak ingin lebih lama lagi berendam, Kise segera keluar dari dalam bak dan membuka penyumbat yang berada di bawah bak. Membiarkan air bekas berendamnya mengalir melewati lubang di bawah bak.

Ia pun kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan mengambil handuk putih yang tergantung di samping pintu. Mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya, kemudian memakai handuk tersebut di pinggangnya. Membuat daerah privat miliknya bersembunyi di balik handuk.

"Sebaiknya kupanggil Sena- _chan_ sekarang untuk memijat tangan dan kakiku." Ujar Kise sembari melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar mandi dan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya.

~Ohayou, Taiga- _chan_ ~

Taiga tersenyum lebar sambil melangkahkan kaki melewati koridor kelas 10. Di belakangnya ada Seijuurou dan Daiki yang berjalan santai sambil membawa tas sekolah. Mereka baru saja selesai menemani Taiga berkeliling sekolah.

Taiga tak bisa menghentikan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya mengingat ternyata dengan kepindahannya ke Jepang membuatnya bertemu teman kecil sekaligus teman seperjuangannya ketika ia berbuat jahil dulu.

' _Sepertinya tidak buruk juga kembali ke Jepang.'_ Pikirnya.

Taiga kemudian berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Terima kasih atas perjalanan domestik hari ini." Taiga tersenyum jahil.

"Ahaha, bicara apa kau ini, Bakagami." Ujar Daiki sambil mengacak surai Taiga gemas diiringi dengan semburat merah di pipi keduanya.

"Ahomine!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua." Seijuurou menggeleng tidak percaya dengan kelakuan keduanya.

"Hmph!" Taiga membuang muka lalu berjalan menjauhi keduanya. Sementara itu Daiki terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Oh ya, Taiga…"

"Ya, Sei- _kun_?" Taiga berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan berjalan mundur.

"Hati-hati nanti kau menabrak tembok." Daiki tertawa mengejek.

Taiga hanya menggerutu dan kembali menatap Seijuurou.

"Kulihat kau tadi sangat ketakutan saat perkenalan di kelas tadi?"

Langkah Taiga terhenti.

Matanya melebar kemudian berubah menjadi sedikit sayu dan berbalik memunggungi keduanya.

Membuat keduanya menaikkan alis. Menatap heran punggung Taiga.

"Suatu saat akan aku ceritakan." Ujarnya pelan dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk.

Membuat Seijuurou dan Daiki semakin ingin bertanya namun ditahan.

' _Apa yang terjadi selama kita tidak ada?'_

"Suki- _chan_!" Ekspresi Taiga kembali ceria begitu mendapati sosok Momoi Satsuki di depan loker sepatu. Ia pun berlari menghampiri Satsuki yang baru saja membuang beberapa amplop berwarna merah muda dari dalam lokernya.

"Tai- _chan_!" Sahut Satsuki seraya melambaikan tangan.

Seijuurou dan Daiki berjalan menuju loker masing-masing dan mengganti sepatu mereka. Kemudian setelah selesai keduanya ikut berkumpul di depan loker milik Satsuki.

"Serius, Suki- _chan_? Surat cinta?" Taiga menatap tidak percaya kumpulan surat yang menumpuk di dalam tempat sampah.

"itu sudah keberapa ratus kalinya, Taiga. Satsuki sudah bosan melihatnya." Jelas Daiki seraya menguap lebar.

Seijuurou hanya menggangguk.

"Ah, begitu ya…" Taiga kemudian berjalan dua langkah ke samping kiri dari loker Satsuki.

"Sepertinya loker kita berdekatan Tai- _chan_." Ujar Satsuki sambil mengeluarkan sepatunya dan menutup pintu loker miliknya.

"Sepertinya begi-" Ucapan Taiga terpotong ketika kedua bola matanya menangkap isi loker di hadapannya tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Halo minna!

Maaf saya baru bisa update sekarang karena ide yang muncul baru bisa direalisasikan malam ini *cries

Dan maaf kalau cuma sedikit.

Kebetulan juga kondisi sedang sedikit menurun dan mengerjakan ini dengan mata perih dan panas serta kepala pening.

Tapi karena takut idenya menguap sia-sia, saya usahakan untuk update agar tidak menambah rentang waktu delay update cerita ini.

Jadi, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian /.\

 _ **See ya next time~**_


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **Satu ons praktek lebih berharga daripada satu ton teori – Mahatma Gandhi"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sebelumnya:

" _Kita? Apa maksudmu, Momo-cchi?"_

.

" _Bocah udang dan anak kucing!"_

.

"Hati-hati nanti kau menabrak tembok."

.

"Sepertinya begi-" Ucapan Taiga terpotong ketika kedua bola matanya menangkap isi loker di hadapannya tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ohayou, Taiga-** _ **chan~**_

© **riryzha**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, dan segala ke-absurd-annya**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuhnya kaku begitu dua manik matanya bertatapan dengan mata dari boneka _Hello Kitty_ yang terduduk di atas sebuah kotak. Dalam sekejap pandangannya beralih dari ruang loker menjadi gudang penyimpanan di mana ia menemukan kotak yang penuh dengan boneka _chucky_ yang menyeringai ke arahnya dan beberapa di antaranya memegang pisau yang sepertinya asli.

"Ada apa Taiga?" Tanya Daiki sambil mengguncang tubuh Taiga.

Nihil.

Pikiran Taiga masih berkelana di dalam sebuah gudang.

"Eh? Boneka dan sebuah kotak?" Tanya Satsuki saat melihat Seijuurou mengeluarkan kedua benda tersebut.

"AAHH!" Teriak Taiga begitu sadar dari fantasi masa lalunya yang mengerikan.

"Kau takut hanya karena hadiah?" Tanya Daiki sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Apa Tai- _chan_ tidak pernah menerima hadiah sebelumnya?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Jerit Satsuki tidak percaya.

"Ah, bukan begitu… um,.." Taiga bergerak mundur. Menjauh dari lokernya. Dan dari kotak mencurigakan yang ada di tangan Seijuurou.

"Lalu?" Tanya Daiki.

"Kau takut ini adalah jebakan bukan?" Tanya Seijuurou tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari kotak yang sedikit lembab di bagian bawah.

Taiga mengangguk lemah kemudian menunduk.

Ketiga temannya saling bertatapan kemudian melemparkan pandangan mereka ke arah kotak.

"Jangan bilang tingkahmu tadi pagi juga…" Daiki tidak melanjutkan ucapannya begitu melihat kepala Taiga lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Tai- _chan_ …" Bisik Satsuki dengan nada prihatin.

"Suki- _chan_ ,… Dai- _kun_ … hiks, Sei- _kun_ … hiks…" Ujar Taiga sambil menahan tangis. Kedua tangannya berusaha keras menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir deras sementara kepala semakin ditundukkan. Badannya pun mendadak bergetar hebat. Membuat semuanya waspada akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Dengan sigap Satsuki dan Daiki merengkuh tubuh Taiga yang langsung jatuh terduduk.

Seijuurou menatap sebentar tubuh Taiga yang lunglai dalam dekapan Satsuki dan Daiki kemudian menatap tajam kotak di tangannya sambil membuka penutup kotak secara perlahan. Matanya terbelalak begitu mendapati isi kotak yang mengerikan. Dengan gerakan patah-patah dan raut wajah yang menggelap, ia memperlihatkan isi kotak kepada Satsuki dan Daiki dengan mengeluarkan isinya.

 **Anak kucing yang kritis dan berlumuran oleh darahnya sendiri.**

Daiki menggeram. Satsuki mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menggigit bibir.

"Daiki, Satsuki. Sebaiknya kalian antar Taiga pulang. Nanti aku kabari kalian."

Seijuurou berjalan keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban keduanya sambil melepas _blazer_ nya. Menyelimuti anak kucing tersebut dengan _blazer_ kemudian memeluknya. Dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam mobil lalu berbicara pada supir keluarga Akashi dengan tatapan kosong dan rahang yang mengeras.

"Tolong hubungi dokter hewan terbaik di sini dan suruh ia ke rumah secepatnya."

~Ohayou, Taiga-chan~

"Daiki, Satsuki…" Ujar Seijuurou sambil menatap layar laptopnya.

"Yo, Seijuurou."

"Selamat malam, Sei- _kun_ …"

Keduanya menyapa Akashi dari seberang layar.

Ketiganya memutuskan untuk melakukan _video call_ dari kamar masing-masing.

"Bagaimana keadaan kucing kecil itu, Sei- _kun_?" Tanya Satsuki.

Ya, ketiganya sudah sejak lama memanggil dengan nama kecil mereka di belakang yang lainnya agar tidak terlalu lebih menarik perhatian dari yang sudah mereka dapatkan di sekitar mereka.

Kejadian di kantin sebelumnya juga hanya akting.

Ketiganya jelas saling mengingat masa kecil mereka bersama Kagami Taiga.

Walau sepertinya Taiga sedikit lupa dan membuat ketiganya heran mengapa ia hanya mengingat Momoi Satsuki.

Tapi sepertinya mereka langsung tahu jawabannya hari itu juga.

"Syukurlah segera ditangani oleh dokter. Bagaimana keadaan Taiga?" Tanya Seijuurou sambil menulis beberapa kalimat pada buku tulisnya kemudian kembali fokus ke layar.

"Dia langsung ceria begitu sampai di rumah. Aku dan Dai- _chan_ bahkan tidak sempat bertanya banyak pada _Baa-san_ karena terlalu lama bernostalgia." Satsuki mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sepertinya ini sudah sering terjadi, Sei. Taiga seperti selalu menyembunyikan masalah dari orang tuanya." Daiki memasang raut wajah masam.

" _I know that too_." Seijuurou mengeratkan genggamannya pada pulpen dan menekannya keras-keras di atas buku.

"Apa yang berhasil kau ketahui Sei- _kun_?" Tanya Satsuki penasaran.

" _Tell us_."

.

.

.

Momoi Satsuki menjerit dalam tangisnya. Membuat Ibu dan Ayahnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan sambungan mereka terputus sejenak.

" _Gomenne…_ " Satsuki menggaruk pipinya sambil tersenyum tipis begitu ia kembali tersambung pada _video call_.

"Tidak apa. Wajar untuk takut setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja kuceritakan." Seijuurou membalas dengan menutup kedua matanya sebentar.

"Dai- _chan_ …" Satsuki melirik sahabat kecilnya yang tengah menggeram sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di balik layar.

" _Fuck!_ Aku tidak menyangka Taiga telah mengalami hal itu sendirian."

"Aku juga hampir mengatakan kalimat sumpah serapah di depan kedua orang tuaku saat mereka menceritakan apa yang mereka tahu dari Reo- _san_ dan Saika- _san_." Seijuurou memijat pelipisnya sambil mendesah lelah.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan orang-orang yang mem- _bully_ Tai- _chan_ sekejam itu…"

"Aku mengerti." Sahut Seijuurou.

"Aku juga." Sambung Daiki.

"Eh? Kalian tahu apa alasan mereka melakukan hal sekejam itu pada Tai- _chan_?! _Tell me…_ " Rengek Satsuki.

"Banyak anak perempuan yang iri pada Taiga." Ujar Seijuurou.

"Dan mereka menghasut para anak laki-laki sehingga mereka semua akhirnya melakukan hal tersebut." Sambung Daiki.

Satsuki menepuk jidatnya keras.

"Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan hal yang sama terulang lagi di Teiko, bukan?!"

Keduanya mengangguk mantap.

' _Tentu. Kita tidak mungkin membuat kulit mulus dan hati yang rapuh namun tegar itu kembali ternoda oleh luka, lebam dan trauma._ '

~Ohayou, Taiga-chan~

Sementara malam itu di kediaman Kagami…

"Selamat malam, Taiga…" Kedua orang tuanya bergantian mencium keningnya sebelum pergi melanjutkan pekerjaan yang masih menumpuk di ruang kerja.

Meninggalkan Taiga sendiri di ruang makan.

Taiga termenung sebentar sebelum mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya kasar.

Menggeser piring kosong di depannya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, ia kembali memutar ulang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di loker sekolah.

"Mereka pasti sudah tahu semuanya dari Shiori- _san_." Gerutu Taiga.

Ia ingat betul bagaimana mulut ibunya bekerja saat sudah berhadapan dengan teman lama.

Semua akan dibeberkan tanpa ada pembatas dengan nama privasi.

Dan melihat karakter Shiori- _san_ , ia akan memberitahu suami dan anaknya.

Yap, anaknya yang diberi nama Seijuurou yang merupakan teman masa kecil Taiga.

Dan melihat bagaimana dulu Seijuurou, Daiki, bahkan Satsuki yang protektif padanya…

Taiga kembali mendesah lelah kemudian tersenyum.

" _Well, that's better than face it alone, again_."

" _Miss Taiga?_ " Sebuah suara diiringi tepukan ringan di pundak sukses membuat Taiga menjerit tertahan.

"Helena!"

"Maaf…" Helena, salah satu _maid_ yang bekerja di kediaman Kagami menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan untuk menghentikan tawa yang hampir keluar.

" _Forget it_. Ada apa?" Tanya Taiga yang sudah berdiri dari kursi.

"Anda tidak pergi ke kamar untuk mengerjakan tugas?" Tanya Helena sembari menumpuk piring dan gelas kotor yang ada di meja makan ke troli yang dibawanya dari dapur.

"Hari ini untungnya para guru tidak memberikan pekerjaan rumah." Ujar Taiga sambil merenggangkan badan.

"Ah, sungguh beruntung _Miss Taiga_."

" _Indeed_. Jadi, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Taiga menaruh beberapa sisa piring ke atas troli dan mulai mendorong troli tersebut menuju dapur.

"Tidak perlu, _Miss Taiga_. Kami bisa menyelesaikannya." Helena berusaha mengambil alih pegangan troli namun Taiga menghindar.

"Aku memaksa." Dengan cepat Taiga mendorong troli hingga ke dapur dan mulai menaruh piring dan gelas ke dalam _dish washer machine_.

Helena dan beberapa _maid_ yang berada di dapur hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

" _Miss Taiga_ , sebaiknya anda ke kamar dan memeriksa jadwal pelajaran esok." Ujar salah satu _maid_.

"Ah, sepertinya begitu. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar duluan." Taiga segera ke kamar dan tak lupa melambaikan tangan diiringi senyum ramah kepada semuanya yang ada di dapur.

"Sungguh, aku tidak habis pikir dengan bocah-bocah yang berani mem- _bully Miss Taiga_ karena kecantikan hati dan paras yang dimilikinya…" Gerutu Helena yang disetujui _maid_ lainnya.

Baru saja mereka hendak melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing, Sora masuk ke dapur dan membuka pintu kulkas.

"Karena hati mereka terlalu dikuasai rasa iri dan dengki…" Sahut Sora yang sepertinya sudah selesai mengambil sepiring anggur dan segelas air lalu pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Membuat para _maid_ termangu menatap kepergian Sora.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yosh! Setelah sekian lama bertapa di dalam kamar mandi –Errr, sepertinya itu bukan tempat yang higienis- dun dun duuuuun! Finally cerita ini bisa di up juga *mwah mwah*

Maaf untuk keterlambatan dan penantian yang kalian lakukan untuk cerita abal-abal ini *membungkuk*

Semoga dengan updatenya chapter yang lagi-lagi cuma sedikit ini bisa mengobati rasa penasaran kalian tentang isi loker Taiga.

 _Well_ , pasti semuanya sudah menduga tentang hal yang kurang baik yang ada pada loker Taiga.

Dan… inilah yang bisa aku persembahkan pada cerita kali ini.

Maaf kalau kurang berkenan *membungkuk*

Baiklah~ Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya *wink*

 _ **See ya next time~**_


	6. Chapter 6

" _ **Bersikap Berani Bukan Berarti Tidak Takut – Anonymous"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sebelumnya:

 _Daiki menggeram. Satsuki mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menggigit bibir._

 _._

" _Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan orang-orang yang mem-bully Tai-chan sekejam itu…"_

 _._

" _Karena hati mereka terlalu dikuasai rasa iri dan dengki…" Sahut Sora yang sepertinya sudah selesai mengambil sepiring anggur dan segelas air lalu pergi meninggalkan dapur._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ohayou, Taiga-** _ **chan~**_

© **riryzha**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, dan segala ke-absurd-annya**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Walau seorang Midorima tidak pernah mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi setidaknya ia juga bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Jangan melihat ia seperti itu!

Ia bukannya perduli atau bagaimana.

Uhuk!

Dia hanya merasa risih dengan tingkah laku temannya yang _over_ protektif dengan anak baru itu.

Memangnya, apa sih yang membuat mereka selalu ingin dekat-dekat dengan anak pindahan Amerika itu?

A-aammm… Yah walau anak perempuan itu memang cantik dan menggemas-ah! Maksudnya bukan itu! Itu memang kenyataan-duh! Lagi-lagi ia berkata yang tidak seharusnya diutarakan.

Biarkan saja lah. Toh ini ia simpan sendiri.

"Midorima- _kun_ … kenapa mukamu tegang begitu?"

"Aa! Kuroko. Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Midorima sedikit memekik sambil mengurut dada.

Memiliki teman dengan hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis itu sangat menguji adrenalin. Sampai-sampai ia tidak perlu naik wahana _rollercoaster_ di taman bermain untuk membuat kerja jantungnya menjadi dua kali lipat.

"Sepertinya teman-teman yang lain menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita, Midorima- _kun_." Ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat alis Midorima terangkat.

"Tidak biasanya kau ingin membicarakan hal seperti ini denganku."

"Karena sepertinya yang kebingungan di sini hanya kau dan aku." Midorima menatap wajah datar Kuroko.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraanmu ini." Bohong kalau Midorima tidak paham. Karena ia baru saja memikirkan hal yang sama.

Kuroko menatap sekilas Midorima sebelum mendengus pelan.

"Kau tidak curiga sedikitpun dengan Kise- _kun_ dan Murasakibara- _kun_ yang tiba-tiba terlalu dekat dengan Kagami- _san_?"

Midorima menatap jendela ruang OSIS dengan tatapan kosong.

Kembali ke permasalahan sebenarnya.

Semenjak Kise dan Murasakibara bertemu dengan Kagami di kantin, keduanya menjadi lebih sering datang ke kelasnya. Entah hanya sekedar menyapa Kagami atau mengajaknya makan ke kantin. Hal yang hanya mereka lakukan pada orang-orang yang mereka sudah anggap dekat dan kenal lama. Walau itupun sering kali ditolak secara halus oleh Kagami begitu melihat tatapan menyelidik Akashi dan Aomine serta seringai di wajah Momoi.

"Kau harusnya mempertanyakan tentang Akashi, Aomine dan Momoi juga. Terutama dengan berkurangnya intensitas _skinsip_ yang diberikan Momoi padamu seminggu ini."

Yah, kalau boleh jujur… sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dari ketiganya kalau mereka ingin bernostalgia tentang masa kecil mereka berempat dengan Kagami. Kalau saja mereka melakukannya dengan cara yang wajar.

Bukan dengan seperti _bodyguard_ yang mengikuti kemanapun Kagami pergi. Kecuali kamar mandi tentu saja.

"Kau benar, Midorima- _kun_. Walau aku merasa lega dengan sikap Momoi- _san_ , tapi pasti ada alasan di balik tingkah aneh mereka itu. Belum lagi dengan kotak dan benda-benda aneh lainnya yang selalu mereka bawa ke dalam ruangan OSIS." Ujar Kuroko seraya menunjuk ke arah pojok ruangan di mana terdapat benda-benda yang dibawa entah oleh Akashi, Aomine atau Momoi.

Bukannya selama ini tidak pernah ada benda tidak lazim yang seharusnya tidak ada di dalam ruangan itu. Sebelumnya pun sudah banyak nama barang yang hadir di sana. Misalnya saja palu, solder hingga _banner_ besar yang seharusnya terpampang di jalanan Akihabara. Yang tentunya membuat ruangan menjadi terlalu tidak nyaman dipandang mata.

Tapi itu wajar bagi mereka yang memiliki teman dengan _fetish_ aneh.

Men-dewa-kan ramalan _Oha-Asa_ yang entah kenapa sampai sejauh ini selalu benar.

Midorima kemudian menyuruh Kuroko untuk menemaninya memeriksa benda-benda di pojok ruangan itu.

Mereka memulai dengan membuka kotak berukuran sedang yang kebetulan berada dekat dengan kaki Midorima.

Sepatu indoor untuk anak perempuan yang rusak tercabik-cabik oleh gunting.

"Mengapa mereka membawa ini?" Pertanyaan Kuroko hanya berbuah gelengan kepala dari Midorima.

Buku pelajaran kelas 10 yang seluruh kertasnya mengeriput dan beberapa lembar telah rusak karena terkena air sebelumnya.

"Ah, sayang sekali kita tidak bisa melihat buku pelajaran milik siapa ini."

Keduanya mengeluarkan benda lainnya yang masih ada di dalam kotak.

"Dan sekarang buku tulis…." Ucapan Midorima terpotong begitu keduanya melihat nama yang tertera di dalam buku tulis yang penuh dengan coretan kata-kata makian.

Keduanya saling bertatapan.

' _Dan sekarang satu puzzle berhasil terselesaikan dengan perkara yang lebih besar.'_

~Ohayou, Taiga-chan~

Kalau Taiga boleh jujur, ia ingin menangis.

Menangis bahagia sambil memeluk erat sahabat-sahabat terkasihnya itu lalu menciumi pipi mereka seperti yang ia lakukan semaca kecil dulu.

Err, mungkin itu semua sudah ia lakukan tadi.

Saat mereka tengah berada di dalam perpustakaan.

Dan mungkin ia sedikit kecewa dengan minimnya respon yang diberikan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

Entah mengapa mereka hanya membuang wajah mereka yang memerah dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka mencari buku-buku untuk referensi tugas sejarah.

.

.

.

 _Keempatnya tengah berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Mereka berempat berniat meminjam buku sekolah untuk tugas sejarah yang diberikan Tachibana-_ Sensei _. Kebetulan Momoi mendapat tugas di hari yang sama meski beda kelas._

" _Aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kita harus belajar sejarah negara orang lain…" Ujar Daiki sambil menguap lebar._

" _Tidak ada salahnya mengetahui asal usul negara lain. Anggap saja sebagai penambah informasi agar kita tidak diremehkan orang luar sana." Jawab Seijuurou dengan elegan._

"Mendookusai nai _." Keluh Daiki._

" _Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan di negeri orang nanti saat menjadi atlet NBA?" Satsuki mencubit keras pinggang Daiki._

"Itte _! Kau ini jangan kasar terus padaku, bisa tidak?" Daiki menatap tajam sambil mengelus bekas cubitan Satsuki._

" _Hoo, Daiki-_ kun _mau jadi atlet NBA?" Tanya Taiga sambil menatap tidak percaya Daiki._

"Hell yeah _! Itu target utamaku begitu lulus sekolah." Jawab Daiki sambil tersenyum lebar._

" _Memangnya kau bisa mengisi tes yang diberikan dengan perbendaharaan kata yang pas-pasan itu?" Taiga tertawa kecil saat melihat Daiki membuang mukanya yang merah padam._

" _Kan ada kau yang bisa mengajariku. Lagipula kita kan sama-sama punya target jadi atlet internasional." Sahut Daiki sambil menggaruk pipinya._

"Well _, kau benar. Yah boleh saja. Tapi tidak gratis ya!" Taiga tertawa._

" _Heh, kau ini sudah mapan masih saja memalak orang lain…" Daiki menggelengkan kepala._

" _Memalak itu kata yang tidak tepat, Dai-ki-_ kun _." Sahut Taiga sambil menggelengkan kepala._

" _Tai-_ chan _benar. Toh kalian memberi keuntungan satu sama lain." Bela Satsuki._

" _Memangnya apa yang ingin kau minta dari Daiki?" Tanya Seijuurou._

" _Hanya 1_ on _1 setiap hari minggu. Tidak berat bukan?"_

" _Kalau mengingat kemalasan Dai-_ chan _, itu pasti hal yang mustahil." Satsuki menggelengkan kepala._

" _Kalau Daiki tidak bisa, kau bisa 1_ on _1 denganku." Tawar Seijuurou._

"Maji de _?"_

"Enryo shinaide _. Kau bisa mengabariku kapanpun kau mau." Seijuurou memberikan senyuman terbaiknya._

" _Hei! Aku bahkan belum menolak apapun!" Sergah Daiki sebelum Seijuurou semakin maju sepuluh langkah di depannya._

" _Yah, walau kau menerimanya pun aku masih bisa menawarkan di hari lain atau mungkin sepulang sekolah." Balas Seijuurou sambil senyum mengejek._

" _Woohh! Beruntung sekali aku! Tapi Sei-_ kun _, memangnya apa yang ingin kau minta sebagai balasannya?"Tanya Taiga sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya._

 _Sebenarnya Seijuurou ingin sekali berkata cintamu. Tapi ditahannya kuat-kuat._

" _Mungkin bekal makan siang setiap hari." Seijuurou melirik sebentar kearah Daiki._

" _Hmmm, boleh juga. Tapi aku tidak bisa janji untuk membawanya setiap hari ya." Terang Taiga._

" _Hei! Aku juga mau bekal makan siang!" Rengek Daiki._

" _Aku juga!" Sahut Satsuki._

 _Ketiganya mana mungkin mau melewatkan bekal buatan Taiga yang luar biasa enak ketika ia membawanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Awalnya mereka pikir itu adalah buatan_ chef _keluarga Kagami. Tapi kenyataannya mereka tidak mempekerjakan sama sekali_ chef _di rumah dan hanya mengandalkan para_ maid _atau nyonya besar Saika dan_ lil miss _Taiga di kala mereka senggang._

 _Taiga mungkin bisa masuk sekolah kuliner dan menjadi_ chef _terkenal kalau saja impiannya menjadi WNBA tidak lebih mendominasi tekadnya._

" _Haah, baiklah. Tapi aku tidak janji dan kalian harus mentraktirku Majiba seminggu sekali." Taiga hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa kecil._

" _Tapi patungan ya! Uang jajanku bisa habis seketika."_

" _Hahaha, terserah kau saja."_

" _Lagian kenapa kau masih saja mintra traktir sih? Kan Saika-_ san _dan Reo-_ san _selalu memberi uang jajan lebih walau kau membawa bekal." Tanya Daiki._

" _Pastinya ditabung untuk membeli pakaian dan pernak-pernik perempuan, Dai-_ chan _."_

" _Kenapa harus menabung? Kan orang tuamu juga pasti sudah menyediakan tabungan." Tanya Seijuurou._

" _Hmm, aku menabung bukan untuk membeli pakaian dan segala hal yang berbau_ girly _, Suki-_ chan _…" Taiga tertawa melihat Satsuki yang diberi tatapan mengejek oleh Daiki lalu melanjutkan._

" _Aku tidak begitu suka berbelanja. Dan aku menabung karena aku ingin. Aku sadar, tidak selamanya keluarga kita semua akan selalu di atas angin dan mendapat ratusan keberuntungan lainnya. Dan dengan tabungan itu aku bisa membantu keuangan keluarga atau orang-orang disekitarku yang membutuhkan kalau hal pahit semisal itu harus terjadi." Taiga tersenyum tipis._

 _Ketiganya terperangah._

'Benar-benar wanita idaman. Bukan hanya paras tapi hatinya juga cantik tanpa celah.'

'Pantas saja banyak orang yang iri dengannya.'

"Well _, kita sudah sampai di perpustakaan." Ujar Taiga sembari menunjuk pintu dengan nomor 1-1._

 _Keempatnya pun masuk ke dalam dan menuju rak buku bagian sejarah._

" _Kelompokmu dapat bagian apa?" Bisik Taiga._

" _Kelompokku dapat Australia. Kau?" Sahut Satsuki._

" _Aku satu kelompok dengan Daiki dan Seijuurou tentang sejarah Indonesia."_

" _Ohh, negara yang terdapat pulau balinya itu ya?"_

" _He'em."_

" _Aku liat buku ini sebentar ya…" Jelas Satsuki sambil menunjuk buku dengan sampul bendera Australia._

 _Taiga mengangguk sambil memandangi punggung ketiga sahabatnya yang tengah sibuk mencari buku di antara rak besar milik perpustakaan._

 _Bukannya Taiga tidak tahu dengan apa yang ketiga sahabatnya lakukan di belakangnya._

 _Taiga tahu betul dengan semua benda miliknya yang harusnya sudah rusak._

 _Taiga sudah memprediksikan akan ada beberapa barangnya yang menjadi target dari para pem_ bully _keesokan harinya._

 _Ia sudah mempersiapkan baik fisik maupun mental dengan semua bentuk pem_ bully _-an yang akan diterimanya esok hari walau tetap terselip rasa takut dan sedih di dalam hatinya._

 _Tapi ia tidak memikirkan bahwa teman-temannya akan bergerak lebih cepat darinya dan mengganti barang yang sudah rusak itu dengan yang baru._

 _Membuat dirinya selama seminggu ini merasa tentram dan tanpa tekanan sedikitpun._

 _Tidak ada cacian, makian, kekerasan secara fisik, rusaknya barang miliknya, hingga pengucilan yang dulu pernah ia rasakan menyapanya secara langsung._

 _Sahabat-sahabatnya itu selalu siaga di sampingnya selama sekolah._

 _Tidak membiarkan sedikitpun celah bagi para pem_ bully _yang belum diketahui identitasnya itu untuk mendekati bahkan menorehkan luka fisik dan psikis padanya._

 _Entah dengan cara apa ia bisa membalas kebaikan sahabat terbaiknya itu._

 _Sekedar bekal makan siang hanya bisa menunjukkan betapa Taiga sangat berterima kasih pada mereka. Jadi tidak pantas rasanya untuk dikategorikan sebagai tanda balas jasa._

 _Tanpa sadar kaki dan tangan Taiga bergerak sendiri._

 _Dengan target pertama Satsuki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, ia memeluk Satsuki dari belakang dan mencium pipinya._

 _Sukses membuat buku yang tengah dibaca sahabat merah mudanya itu jatuh._

 _Membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh ke sumber jatuhnya buku dan menemukan Satsuki dengan mata melebar, mulut menganga dan wajah semerah tomat._

" _Satsuki, kau kenapa?" Tanya Daiki dan Seijuurou bersamaan._

 _Belum sempat keduanya menepuk pundak Satsuki, keduanya dirangkul oleh Taiga dan dihujani ciuman di pipi mereka._

 _Membuat semua yang ada di perpustakaan menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat._

"Thanks a lot, guys. I love you _." Ujar Taiga pelan._

 _Taiga menanti sahutan dari teman-temannya dengan gusar._

 _Tidak ada dari ketiganya yang bergerak selama beberapa detik hingga akhirnya hanya membuang muka mereka yang merah padam dan kembali membaca buku._

 _Taiga memberengut._

' _Apakah ia salah melakukannya?'_

~Ohayou, Taiga-chan~

Satu dari ketiga anak perempuan itu menggeram lalu membanting bantal sofa ke lantai.

"Kenapa ia tidak takut ataupun tertekan sama sekali dengan semua ancaman yang kita lakukan?!"

Temannya yang tengah memoles kukunya dengan kutek warna kuning cerah hanya melirik sekilas sebelum membalas pertanyaan ketua kelompok mereka.

"Mungkin sudah terlalu _mainstream_?"

Kazuki Ina, anak dari keluarga Kazuki, konglomerat daerah Miyazaki itu menatap horror Hibari Ami.

"Kau bercanda?! Kau ingin kita dipanggil kepala sekolah?!"

"Tentu saja aku masih sayang reputasiku. Tapi apa yang harus kita perbuat memangnya?"

"Entahlah. Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan yang lainnya."

"Mudah mengatakannya ketimbang melakukannya."

"Aku tahu." Ina menghela nafas.

"Atau sebaiknya kita hentikan saja. Sia-sia kita membuang tenaga dan mempertaruhkan reputasi kita sebelum identitas kita diketahui ketua OSIS." Saran Ami.

"Heh, mana bisa aku berhenti sebelum ia tahu posisi sebenarnya si sampah itu di sekolah." Akane Izumi mendengus kesal.

"Tapi terlalu berbahaya kalau kita terlalu lama bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Akashi. Terlebih si jelek itu teman masa kecilnya _Almighty_ Akashi- _sama_ yang merupakan laki-laki incaranmu sejak SMP. Kau juga tidak ingin membuat _image_ -mu jelek di depannya bukan?" Sergah Ina sebelum Izumi bertindak lebih jauh.

"Kau sendiri memangnya tidak gerah begitu mengetahui Aomine Daiki- _sama_ milikmu dekat dengan si sampah itu?"

Ina mendecih.

Ia sebenarnya tidak ada dendam atau hal apapun dengan anak baru itu kalau saja anak itu tidak dekat-dekat dengan pangeran impiannya.

Andai saja ia bisa memutar keadaan dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai teman kecil pangerannya dulu…

"Dan kau Ami… kudengar Kise- _sama_ mu tengah berusaha menggaet si sampah itu." Izumi menyeringai begitu kedua temannya termakan omongannya barusan.

Dia tidak ingin berbuat jahat sendirian tentunya.

"Yasudah. Jadi kau punya cara aman untuk tidak diketahui yang lainnya?" Tanya keduanya tidak sabar.

Senyum mengerikan di bibir Izumi semakin melebar.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Special for KiseRyouta's late birthday!**

" _Hidoi na_! Kenapa Kagami- _cchi_ sering sekali menolak ajakanku – _ssu_?!" Rengek Kise yang tengah berbaring di lantai gedung olahraga.

"Ajakan kita, Kise- _chin_." Ralat Murasakibara yang tengah bersandar di tiang ring basket sambil mengunyah maiubo, _snack_ favoritnya sepanjang masa itu.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk berlatih lebih lama walau anggota tim yang lainnya sudah meninggalkan area sekolah.

"Ya ya, Murasakibara- _cchi_. Tapi kenapa pula Akashi- _cchi_ dan Aomine- _cchi_ harus men- _death glare_ kita tiap kali kita ke kelas mereka – _ssu_?" Kise memberengut.

"Kise- _chin_ … Aku tahu nilai pelajaranmu cukup memprihatinkan. Tapi ternyata kepekaanmu jauh lebih parah." Terang Murasakibara tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

" _Hidoi! Hidoi!_ Terus saja kalian semua menjadikanku bahan ejekan!"

"Kise- _chin_ tidak sadar kalau Aka- _chin_ dan Mine- _chin_ punya niat yang tidak jauh beda dengan kita berdua?"

"H-heh? Apa maksudnya, Murasakibara- _cchi_?" Kise tersenyum kaku.

"Aku tahu kita semua punya ketertarikan yang sama pada Kaga- _chin_."

"H-ha? Hahaha, jangan bercanda! Kalau aku hanya ingin kenal dekat dengannya – _ssu_!" Bantah Kise dengan wajah memerah.

"Bohong." Murasakibara menatap tajam Kise sambil menggigit maiubonya kasar.

"Eeerrr…. hahaha…." Kise tertawa hambar.

Suara pintu gedung olahraga yang terbuka membuat keduanya melupakan sejenak diskusi panas mereka.

Sambil mendesah lega, Kise mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang pembuka pintu.

"Hai? Boleh tidak aku pakai lapangannya sebentar?"

Refleks, Kise dan Murasakibara saling beradu tatap sebelum kembali menatap orang yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

' _Dia tidak dengar obrolan kita barusan, kan?!' Jerit keduanya dalam hati._

" _Sorry?_ Boleh aku pinjam lapangannya atau tidak?"

"Eh? Kagami- _cchi_ mau bermain basket di sini – _ssu_?" Tanya Kise.

"Tidak. Aku mau menginap. Tentu saja main basket, Kise." Kagami tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala. Sementara di sebelah Kise, Murasakibara menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari teman kuningnya itu.

"Ahaha, aku baru tahu Kagami- _cchi_ main basket juga – _ssu_ …" Ujar Kise sambil tersipu malu.

"Ah, Iya. Aku main sejak kelas 6 SD bersama dengan Sei- ah maksudku Akashi dan Aomine." Jawab Kagami sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mengabaikan perubahan panggilan yang dilakukan Kagami, keduanya berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kagami yang baru saja menaruh tasnya di atas bangku panjang di sisi lapangan _indoor_ milik sekolah.

"Serius? Berarti Kaga- _chin_ sudah tahu lebih dulu tentang _Ankle Break_ dan _Formless Shoot_ milik Aka- _chin_ dan Mine- _chin_?"

"Itu… yah, aku belum pernah melihat versi sempurnanya sih." Ujar Kagami sambil menggaruk lehernya.

"Lalu, kenapa Kagami- _cchi_ sendirian ke sini – _ssu_? Bukankah kau selalu bersama Akashi- _cchi_ , Aomine- _cchi_ dan Momoi- _cchi_?" Kise menatap pintu yang tertutup.

" _Well_ , aku kabur dari mereka karena ingin lihat lapangan basket _indoor_ di Teiko." Kagami tertawa kikuk.

' _Ini kesempatan!' Batin Kise dan Murasakibara._

"Nah, kalau begitu mau main sebentar dengan kami? Kebetulan permainan basket kami tidak buruk kok." Tanya Murasakibara merendah diri. Ia tidak ingin dicap sombong apalagi oleh Kagami.

"Benarkah? Ayo kalau begitu! Lagi pula aku yakin permainan kalian pasti hebat." Sahut Kagami sambil melepas seragamnya.

"K-kau mau apa, Kagami- _cchi_?!" Ujar Kise setengah memekik dan menutup mata melihat Kagami mulai membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya.

Sementara Murasakibara menutupi wajahnya dengan sebungkus keripik.

Tak lupa pula wajah keduanya merah padam.

"Bersiap untuk main, tentu saja! Lagi pula," Tertawa sebentar, Kagami melanjutkan, "Aku pakai baju dalaman kok. Lihat saja."

Kise dan Murasakibara mengintip sebentar dan tertawa canggung begitu melihat bahwa Kagami memang memakai kaos di balik kemejanya. Dan celana pendek di balik rok yang panjangnya tepat sampai di atas lutut.

"Ayo main!"

Ketiganya pun larut dalam permainan hingga ketiganya kelelahan.

.

.

.

"Lain kali kita harus main lagi – _ssu_!" Ujar Kise berbinar-binar.

"Kaga- _chin_ ternyata sangat hebat untuk ukuran perempuan." Puji Murasakibara.

"Ah, aku masih belum seberapa kok." Kagami membuang mukanya yang memerah.

"Lagi pula aku harusnya minta maaf sudah mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian." Sambung Kagami sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak perlu merasa begitu, Kagami- _cchi_. Kami senang bisa main denganmu kok." Kise memberikan Kagami senyum terbaiknya yang dibalas oleh Kagami.

"Aku juga, Kaga- _chin_."

"Senang kalau kalian berpikir demikian."

Keduanya beranjak dari gedung olahraga dan mulai berjalan bersisian di samping gedung kelas.

Dari kejauhan Kise dan Murasakibara melihat Akashi dan Aomine yang berlari ke arah mereka sambil menunjuk ke atas. Dan Momoi bersusah payah menyusul jauh di belakang keduanya.

Sementara itu Kagami tidak menyadari kedatangan ketiganya dan tengah asyik melihat kolam ikan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Kise dan Murasakibara menengok ke atas dan mendapati ada sepasang tangan yang baru saja melepaskan pegangannya secara sengaja dari sebuah pot berukuran sedang tepat di atas Kagami.

Mendengar alarm bahaya dalam otak mereka, keduanya dengan sigap menarik mundur Kagami.

Murasakibara memeluk Kagami dari belakang sementara satu tangannya menutup puncak kepala Kagami. Sedangkan Kise memeluk Kagami dari depan dan memaksa kepala Kagami agar beristirahat di pundaknya.

 **CRACK**

Ketiganya terlonjak kaget begitu pot menabrak tanah dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Tanah di dalam pot berhamburan kemana-mana dan tanaman segar tak bersalah itu kehilangan rumah tinggalnya.

Kagami melepaskan diri dan menatap horror pot yang pecah itu. Tubuhnya gemetar dan kakinya mendadak lemas.

"Taiga!" Akashi, Aomine dan Momoi memekik.

Ketiganya dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh Kagami yang hampir tumbang.

Sementara itu Kise dan Murasakibara menatap ngeri pot yang hampir saja mengenai Kagami.

"Itu… tadi… apa – _ssu_?"

"Aka- _chin_?"

"..."

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya menyadari alasan lain di balik ke- _over_ protektif-an teman-temannya itu pada seorang Kagami Taiga.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Terima kasih kepada semuanya yang masih stay dan menantikan kelanjutan serial Ohayou Taiga-chan ini *membungkuk*

Terkesan OOC sekali ya mereka-mereka ini *ROTFL*

Dan maaf untuk special paragraph yang sama sekali tidak special itu T-T

Apa yang kau lakukan, tangan-san!?

Kenapa kau melakukan itu pada Kagami-chan?!

Ah, sebaiknya aku pamit undur diri.

 _See ya next time~_


	7. Chapter 7

" **Why always me! – Taiga Kagami"**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelumnya:

" _Kau harusnya mempertanyakan tentang Akashi, Aomine dan Momoi juga. Terutama dengan berkurangnya intensitas skinsip yang diberikan Momoi padamu seminggu ini."_

 _._

 _Kalau Taiga boleh jujur, ia ingin menangis._

 _._

' _Apakah ia salah melakukannya?'_

 _._

" _Yasudah. Jadi kau punya cara aman untuk tidak diketahui yang lainnya?"_

 _._

' _Ini kesempatan!' Batin Kise dan Murasakibara._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ohayou, Taiga-** _ **chan~**_

© **riryzha**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, dan segala ke-absurd-annya**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Kau kuat, Taiga.'_

"Bohong! Apa buktimu kalau aku akan kuat dengan semua perlakuan ini?!"

' _Kau punya aku yang siap melindungimu.'_

"Pembohong!"

' _Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku._ Pinky promise _?'_

"Aku tak percaya lagi dengan _pinky promise_! _Tatsuya_ bodoh! Tatsuya jahat!"

..

"Kagami- _cchi_ kenapa- _ssu_?" Tanya Kise dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Sudah jelas ia mengigau, _Baka_ -Kise." Aomine memukul pelan bahu Kise sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Tat- suya? Dia siapa _Baa-san_?" Tanya Momoi pada Saika.

"Lebih baik Taiga sendiri yang menjelaskan." Saika tersenyum masam. Membuat Momoi, Akashi, Midorima, serta Kuroko mengerutkan kening.

"Kalian tidak apa izin latihan basket seperti ini?" Tanya Sora yang tengah menyeka keringat yang mengalir di kening serta leher Taiga.

"Aku sudah minta izin Shirogane- _san_ sejak kemarin sore." Akashi menggeram begitu memori ingatannya memutar ulang kejadian kemarin sore.

.

.

.

 _Daiki, Satsuki dan aku berlari sekuat tenaga mencari Taiga ke seluruh penjuru sekolah._

" _Cepat Daiki! Perasaanku makin tidak enak." Ujarku sambil terengah-engah mengatur napas yang tak beraturan._

" _Aku juga tahu, Seijuurou! Tapi di mana dia?_ Kuso _!" Daiki berdecak kesal._

" _Walau kita menemukan surat ancaman itu sebelumnya, usaha kita akan sia-sia kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Tai-_ chan _." Ujar Satsuki lirih._

" _Maka dari itu! Sebaiknya kita menemukan Taiga sebelum mereka melakukan sesuatu padanya!"_

" _Lihat itu! Taiga baru keluar dari_ gym _bersama dengan Murasakibara dan Kise!" Teriak Daiki yang lebih dulu berbelok menuju halaman yang berada di tengah-tengah gedung sekolah._

" _Cepat Daiki!" Aku segera berlari menyusulnya._

" _Hei,_ chotto matte _!" Satsuki mulai tertinggal jauh di belakang kami._

" _Taiga! Atasmu!" Teriak Daiki sambil menunjuk ke lantai 3 di mana sebuah tangan yang memakai aksesoris gelang mewah berwarna biru sapphire yang berkilauan karena tidak sengaja terkena cahaya matahari tengah bersiap melepaskan pegangannya pada pot bunga yang cukup besar._

" _Ryouta! Atsushi!" Pekikku kencang karena Taiga tak juga melirik ke arah kami._

 _Untunglah mereka berdua menyadari teriakan kami dan segera mengambil tindakan begitu melihat pot itu mulai meluncur ke bawah._

 _ **CRACK**_

 _Semuanya meringis. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bila pot itu mengenai salah satu kepala di antara kami. Tapi yang paling menakutkan ialah melihat wajah Taiga yang memucat dan tubuh yang melemas. Dari ekspresinya, kuyakin Taiga amat sangat sadar pot itu memang ditujukan padanya._

 _Tubuh Taiga terhuyung jatuh tepat saat kami berhasil sampai di dekatnya. Daiki segera menangkap pundak Taiga dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidangnya. Sementara Satsuki mencoba membangunkan Taiga yang tak sadarkan diri, kutolehkan kepala ke arah lantai 3 sembari menggeram._

' _Awas saja kau! Kupastikan ini terakhir kalinya kau bisa merasakan kebebasan dalam hidupmu.'_

" _Itu… tadi… apa –_ ssu _?" Kuabaikan pertanyaan Ryouta. Walau ragu, tapi aku tetap menampik perasaan itu. Mana mungkin aku menceritakan masalah yang dialami Taiga, bukan? Karena kuyakin Taiga sendiri tidak ingin melibatkan kami semua._

" _Aka-_ chin _?" Tanya Atsushi penuh tanda tanya._

 _Aku menghela napas._

' _Maafkan aku Taiga. Tapi sepertinya aku harus memberitahu yang lainnya. Karena ini demi keselamatanmu juga.'_

" _Kita bicara di ruang OSIS. Panggil Shintarou dan Tetsuya juga. Sementara itu, Daiki dan Satsuki akan mengantar Taiga pulang. Karena ruang kesehatan bahkan seluruh ruangan di sekolah ini sudah tidak aman untuk Taiga." Aku berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke arah ruang OSIS dengan Ryouta dan Atsushi yang mengikutiku di belakang sambil menghubungi yang lainnya._

 _Sebelum berbelok, aku menoleh sebentar ke arah halaman._

" _Sepertinya aku akan butuh bantuan_ Kaa-san _." Gumamku sambil melanjutkan langkah menuju ruang OSIS. Meninggalkan Daiki yang mulai menggendong tubuh Taiga ala_ bridal style _sementara Satsuki membawakan tas mereka._

.

.

.

"Lalu kau sudah dapat hasilnya?" Tanya Midorima sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang turun. Walau ia baru mengenal Kagami, ia tidak bisa membiarkan pem _bully_ -an terjadi begitu saja tepat di depan matanya.

"Kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kudapatkan, Shintarou." Midorima mengerutkan kening.

' _Pasti ada kaitannya dengan orang-orang penting.'_

"Ah, Kagami- _san_ sudah sadar rupanya." Suara Kuroko membuyarkan lamunan semua orang yang berada di sana.

"Kagami!"

"Tai- _chan_ kau baik-baik saja?"

Aomine dan Momoi segera mendekati Kagami yang mencoba duduk bersandar dibantu oleh Kuroko.

"Te-terima kasih, Kuroko." Ujar Kagami dengan suara amat serak.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara dulu dan minumlah." Momoi membantu Kagami minum kemudian meletakkan gelas yang airnya tinggal setengah di atas nakas samping tempat tidur Kagami.

"Kau butuh sesuatu, Sayang?" Tanya Saika seraya mengusap surai gradasi anaknya yang terurai hingga sepunggung.

"Tidak ada, Bu."

"Kau yakin, Taiga?" Kagami mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Baa-san_ titip anak kesayanganku ini pada kalian, ya." Saika tersenyum penuh arti kepada yang lainnya sebelum pergi menutup pintu kamar Kagami.

Selepas kepergian ibunya, Kagami menundukkan kepala dan meremat selimut yang menutupi pahanya.

"Maaf…" Ujarnya lirih.

"Maaf untuk apa, Tai- _chan_?" Tanya Momoi seraya menggenggam tangan Kagami.

"Aku selalu merepotkan kalian."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Aomine dengan nada kesal. Membuat Kagami mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Aomine yang kemudian menyentil dahi Kagami.

"Sakit, _Aho_!" Kagami memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jangan menanggung semuanya sendiri, _Baka_." Kagami membuang muka.

"Aomine benar, _nanodayo_. Teman ada untuk berbagi suka dan duka."

"Apa?" Kise menggelengkan kepala dan Murasakibara bergumam tidak jelas di tengah kunyahannya.

"Tak kusangka kau menganggap kami temanmu, Midorin." Momoi menatap Midorima dengan mata berbinar.

"Uhuk! Bukankah itu hal wajar, _nanodayo_?" Midorima menatap keluar jendela, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Tapi Tatsuya…" Wajah Kagami menyendu.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan, Taiga?" Tanya Akashi.

Kagami membisu.

"Kagami- _san_ … tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Tiap orang memiliki karakter yang berbeda. Apa yang ia lakukan padamu tidak mungkin akan kami lakukan padamu." Kuroko mengusap surai gradasi Kagami.

"Benarkah kalian tidak akan meninggalkanku dan menusukku dari belakang seperti dia?"

Yang lainnya saling melempar pandangan.

' _Sepertinya 'Tatsuya' ini cukup melukai psikis Kagami.'_

"Kalau kami melanggar, kau boleh mencabuti seluruh rambut milik Kise." Sahut Aomine yang dibalas anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Hei! Kenapa harus rambut indah berkilauku- _ssu_?!" Kise menutupi rambutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Karena warnanya cukup menyakitkan mata, Kise- _chin_."

" _Hidoi_! Ini warna rambut asliku!" Kise merengek pada Murasakibara yang mengabaikannya.

Dari yang awalnya pelan, suara tawa Kagami bertambah semakin pecah. Membuat Kise berhenti dan mengikuti yang lainnya. Memandang Kagami dengan wajah terpana.

' _Kirei…'_

"Ah, maaf Kise. Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu. Hanya saja tingkahmu sungguh lucu." Kagami berdehem beberapa kali sebelum menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Err~ tidak apa- _ssu_! Aku senang bisa membuatmu tertawa." Kise tersenyum lebar sambil membusungkan dada. Merasa bangga telah menjadi alasan suara indah mengalun dari bibir merah muda sang Kagami muda.

Kontan saja ketiga pemuda yang berada tak jauh darinya menjitak kepala Kise. Sementara Kuroko dan Akashi menatap tajam Kise yang merinding disko.

"Ah, apa kalian mau makan malam di sini?" Suara Kagami memutus tatapan maut keduanya.

"Aku mau!" Jawab Murasakibara dengan lantang.

" _Baka_!" Midorima menggeleng pasrah melihat Murasakibara yang tidak tahu malu jika sudah menyangkut dengan makanan.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk kalian sebagai tanda pertemanan kita." Kagami segera berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut.

"Kau yakin sudah lebih baik, Taiga?"

"Sangat lebih baik, Akashi! Jadi, bisakah kalian menunggu di ruang tengah sementara aku berganti pakaian?" Tanya Kagami lembut.

Para pemuda di ruangan itu menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah merah lalu bergegas keluar kamar Kagami.

' _Walau masih tahap teman… tapi selama bisa mendapat kepercayaan Kagami, mereka semakin dekat dengannya, bukan?'_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai Minna! Apa kabar kalian?

Saya minta maaf atas sedikitnya chapter kali ini mengingat sudah berapa lama saya menghilang dan tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam /plak

Semoga kalian masih berkenan untuk menunggu cerita ini *membungkuk*


	8. Chapter 8

" **Diam Bukan Berarti Aku Tidak Peduli, Kan? – Tetsuya Kuroko"**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelumnya:

" _Pembohong!"_

 _._

" _Lalu kau sudah dapat hasilnya?"_

 _._

" _Maaf…"_

 _._

" _Hei! Kenapa harus rambut indah berkilauku-ssu?!"_

 _._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ohayou, Taiga-** _ **chan~**_

© **riryzha**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, dan segala ke-absurd-annya**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko memandang hampa gelas yang sudah tandas isinya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Harusnya setelah ia mengkonsumsi susu dengan rasa _vanilla_ kesukaannya, ia segera merebahkan diri dan tenggelam dalam gumpalan selimut tebal di kamarnya. Bukannya merenung dan bertingkah di luar kebiasaannya seperti sekarang ini.

"Tetsuya… Kau belum mengantuk?"

Usapan lembut di kepalanya mengiringi suara yang sangat dikenalnya semenjak ia dilahirkan ke dunia. Membuyarkan lamunan tak tentu arah yang membelenggu jiwanya sesaat.

" _Kaa-san_ sendiri?" Kuroko balik bertanya.

"Aku baru saja hendak kembali ke kamar sebelum menemukan putra semata wayangku termenung dalam kegelapan malam." ibu Kuroko menyentil pelan dahi putra yang mewarisi rambut sewarna langit cerah miliknya.

Kuroko memberengut.

Ia tidak bisa mengelak.

"Ada yang mengganjal pikiranku semenjak sebulan lalu." Kuroko mendengar suara derit kursi yang digeser meski secara perlahan.

"Dan kenapa kau baru memberitahuku, Anak Muda?"

"Awalnya aku tidak menganggap ini sebagai sebuah permasalahan yang besar. Tapi –" Kuroko memutus perkataannya sendiri dan kembali termenung.

' _Apakah aku boleh menceritakan ini kepada orang lain?'_

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan anak baru yang pindah ke sekolahmu itu?" tebak ibunya yang sepertinya tepat sasaran.

"Sejak kapan Ibu–" perkataan Kuroko terputus begitu sang ibu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Apa kau lupa aku dan Shiori merupakan sahabat karib?"

"Ah, gosip para Ibu memang sangat berbahaya." gerutu Kuroko yang berbuah jitakan di puncak kepalanya.

"Perhatikan ucapanmu, Tetsuya."

" _Gomenne, Kaa-san_."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu meragu seperti ini?"

Kuroko diam.

"Apa karena kau merasa lemah untuk bisa melindungi Kagami- _chan_?"

"Eh?" bagaimana bisa sang ibu tahu tentang Kagami muda yang di _bully_ di sekolah?

"Shiori menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada anak malang itu." ibunya termenung sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku tak menyangka di sini ia akan mengalami perlakuan yang sama."

" _Kaa-san_ … yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah – " Kuroko menggigit bibir.

"Katakan saja Tetsuya." ibunya tersenyum lembut.

"Masalahnya aku tahu siapa yang melakukan hal kejam pada Kagami- _san_."

"EH?! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?! Aku harus memberitahu hal ini pada Shiori!" ibunya hampir saja menelepon kediaman Akashi tengah malam begini kalau saja Kuroko tidak mencegahnya.

"Ini sudah malam, _Kaa-san_."

"Anak kecil juga tahu akan hal itu, Tetsuya. Tapi masalahnya kita harus memberitahu hal penting ini pada Shiori." ibunya bersikukuh.

"Apa _Kaa-san_ yakin Shiori- _san_ belum mengetahui tentang pelakunya? Karena yang aku tahu banyak sekali cctv di lingkungan sekolah." ucapan sang anak membuat dirinya bungkam.

"Pasti ada alasan lain mengapa Shiori- _san_ berpura-pura tidak tahu. Dan aku yakin kedua orang tua Kagami- _san_ sudah diberitahu akan hal ini juga." lanjut Kuroko muda.

"Memangnya siapa saja pelakunya?" tanya ibunya pelan.

"Pewaris Akane Corp. , anak bungsu dari keluarga Kazuki, dan Hibari."

~Ohayou, Taiga-chan~

Pagi datang lebih cepat dari yang Taiga perkirakan.

" _God_ … Bolehkah aku membolos saja hari ini?" bisik Taiga yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya.

Walau kondisinya sudah membaik, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia masih merasa ketakutan. Bagaimana kalau ia kembali ke sana para pem _bully_ itu semakin gencar mengganggunya hingga ikut melukai teman-temannya? Atau mungkin mereka akan terang-terangan mengibarkan bendera perang padanya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sebentar lagi orang tuamu akan mengantarmu berangkat sekolah, Taiga." Sora memasang ekspresi tidak percaya tatkala ia mendapati nona mudanya belum selesai bersiap dan malah merenung di dekat jendela.

"Sora- _nee_ , apa sebaiknya aku _home schooling_ saja?" kening Sora berkerut mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Taiga.

"Kau mau menyerah sekarang, Taiga?" Taiga menggeleng.

"Lalu kemana semua semangatmu selama ini pergi?" Taiga menghela napas kasar.

"Apa sebegitu burukkah diriku hingga harus mengalami hal seperti ini, Sora- _nee_?" seolah mengabaikan pertanyaan Sora sebelumnya, Taiga melanjutkan.

"Tidak di negeri orang lain maupun di negara sendiri aku selalu menjadi yang terbuang. Aku mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata, mereka seolah mendengarku berteriak dan memekakkan telinga mereka. Aku mencoba berbaur, mereka memandangku jijik layaknya penuh kotoran. Apa sebegitu burukkah diriku, _Nee-san_?" bisik Taiga dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

Sora termangu.

"Coba beritahu aku, Sora- _nee_ …. Apakah aku tidak pantas mempunyai teman?"

"Taiga… semua orang boleh memiliki teman."

"Tapi kenapa aku kerap kali dikucilkan?"

Tanpa Taiga sadari, sedaritadi kedua orang tuanya memerhatikan interaksi mereka dari balik pintu dengan tangis bisu menahan pilu.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, _Anata_. Putri kecil kita sudah mencapai batas menahan rasa sakit itu sendirian." Reo merengkuh tubuh sang istri sambil mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Mungkin kita harus segera bertindak dengan cara kita sendiri, Sayang." Saika mengangguk.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar Sora hanya bisa memeluk Taiga seraya membisikkan kata penenang.

~Ohayou, Taiga-chan~

Ketiga perempuan cantik itu baru saja menuruni mobil dan segera melangkahkan kaki menuju loker .

"Selamat pagi, Izumi- _chan_ ~" sapa Ami dan Ina bersamaan yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum.

"Hari ini _mood_ mu semakin baik ya." selidik Ina begitu senyum Izumi tak kunjung luntur menghias wajahnya.

"Tentu saja. Akhirnya kita bisa memberinya pelajaran yang berharga. bukan?" sahut Ami dengan senyum miring.

"Dan kemarin merupakan hari bahagia kita. Akhirnya para pangeran pujaan kita mau berbicara dengan kita!" Ina memekik senang.

"Hai Izumi~" sapa beberapa kakak kelas di depan tangga menuju lantai dua.

Izumi membalasnya dengan senyum dan kedipan nakal kepada mereka. Membuat mereka heboh sambil menaiki tangga.

"Jangan centil begitu, Izumi. Nanti kalau Akashi-kun melihatnya ia bisa cemburu." Ami terkikik.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Izumi tersenyum miring.

"Masih menjadi primadona sekolah, heh? Kita lihat saja apa senyum menjijikkanmu bisa bertahan lama, _bitch_!" gumam seseorang dari balik tembok yang segera meninggalkan ketiganya.

Sementara itu ketiganya pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menebalkan _lipstick_ mereka.

~Ohayou, Taiga-chan~

Awalnya Izumi hanya ingin mengabaikan bisikan teman-teman seangkatannya dan tetap menebar senyum menawannya. Tapi suara-suara itu semakin besar dan satu nama yang ia dengar itupun akhirnya membuat ia sedikit khawatir.

'Kudengar anak manis itu tidak masuk sekolah lagi karena masuk rumah sakit.'

'HA?! Serius?! Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?'

'Kudengar sih lusa kemarin ada anak seangkatan kita yang sengaja melempar pot besar ke kepalanya.'

'Ih, ada ya manusia seperti itu. Tega sekali melukai _our Angel_!'

'Aku melihat di youtube ada yang memposting video detik-detik Taiga- _chan_ dilempar pot!'

'Mana?! Aku mau melihatnya!'

'Aku juga!'

Izumi berkeringat dingin begitu berhasil mencuri dengar percakapan teman-teman seangkatannya di kantin. Segera ditariknya kedua lengan sahabat-sahabatnya ke kamar mandi.

"Kalian dengar itu?" Keduanya mengangguk.

"Kita harus bagaimana?" Ina memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang sejak awal untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya? Lagi pula kau juga yang bilang pasti dia akan segera hengkang dari sekolah ini. Jangan menjadi labil seperti ini, Izumi."

"Ina benar, Izumi." Ami menepuk pundak Izumi.

"Tenanglah. Aku tahu kau sangat takut kehilangan ketenaranmu. Tapi kau harus tenang."

"Aku tahu. Tapi bagaimana bisa kita melupakan CCTV yang ada di sekolah?" Izumi mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Tenanglah. Kita bisa membayar orang untuk meng- _hack_ CCTV sekolah dan menghapusnya." usul Ina.

"Kau memang pintar, Ina! Tidak salah bersahabat dengan jenius sepertimu!" Izumi dan Ami memeluk Ina erat.

"H-hei! Aku kehabisan napas!" keduanya segera melepas pelukan mereka sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu kita harus secepatnya meng- _hack_ CCTV sekolah sebelum video-video lainnya beredar di dunia maya." Seru ketiganya.

 _Oh_ girls _… kalian pasti panik kalau kalian tahu ada orang yang sepuluh langkah di depan kalian._

* * *

 _Finally saya update juga… fyuh~_

 _Btw ini semakin mendekati akhir loh!_

 _Bagaimana menurut kalian?_

 _Setujukah cerita ini segera berakhir?_

 _Atau kalian ada saran kritik lainnya?_

 _Ditunggu ya komentar dan kudosnya!_

 _Sankyu~_


	9. Chapter 9

" **Tsaa~ Mari Kita Mulai Pertunjukannya! – Unknown"**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelumnya:

" _Tetsuya… Kau belum mengantuk?"_

 _._

" _Kau mau menyerah sekarang, Taiga?"_

 _._

" _Masih menjadi primadona sekolah, heh? Kita lihat saja apa senyum menjijikkanmu bisa bertahan lama, bitch!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Ohayou, Taiga-** _ **chan~**_

© **riryzha**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, dan segala ke-absurd-annya**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daiki memandang khawatir ke arah kursi yang sudah lima hari tidak ditempati pemiliknya. Sehari dua hari mungkin tidak masalah karena Daiki lihat terakhir kali psikis Taiga tak lagi terlalu terguncang. Tapi di hari kelima Daiki merasakan firasat buruk.

' _Dia tidak berniat keluar dari sekolah, kan?'_

Seolah mendengar suara batin Daiki, Seijuurou berdiri di hadapannya lalu menepuk pelan bahu Daiki.

"Kalau sampai itu terjadi, kita tidak akan main-main lagi untuk membalas dendam."

"Tetap saja itu tidak membuktikan apapun pada Kagami- _san_ bahwa masih banyak orang yang peduli padanya." sahut Tetsuya yang telak membuat Daiki dan Seijuurou kaget.

"Tetsuya." "Tetsu!"

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali telah mengagetkan mereka.

"Huh, tidak ada." sementara Daiki membuang muka karena kesal, Seijuurou menelaah perkataan anggota bayangannya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita ke rumah Taiga sepulang latihan nanti."

"Ide yang cukup bagus Akashi- _kun_. Tapi bagaimana dengan tiga wanita jalang itu?"

Daiki dan Seijuurou tercengang.

"Tetsu! Tak kusangka kau bisa berkata kasar juga."

"Aku juga manusia biasa, Aomine- _kun_." sahut Tetsuya.

"Tapi Daiki benar, Tetsuya. Selama kita berteman, baru kali ini aku mendengar kata kasar keluar dari mulutmu." aku Seijuurou.

"Ah, abaikan perkataanku barusan dan lebih baik kita fokus ke inti masalahnya di sini." berdehem pelan, Tetsuya kemudian melanjutkan.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada mereka bertiga?"

~Ohayou, Taiga-chan~

Baru saja Akashi, Aomine dan mengajak serta Kise untuk menjalankan rencana mereka, tiba-tiba saja ketiga perempuan itu datang kepada mereka dan mengabarkan bahwa mereka harus pulang cepat sehingga tidak bisa melihat para anggota basket berlatih.

"Maaf Akashi- _kun_ , Aomine- _kun_ dan Kise- _kun_. Hari ini kedua orang tua kami pulang sehingga aku harus segera sampai di rumah." jelas Izumi seraya menggenggam tangan Akashi.

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Oh jangan lupa sampaikan salamku untuk kedua orang tuamu." jawab Akashi berbasa-basi walau sebenarnya ia risih disentuh makhluk munafik macam Izumi.

"Ah, tentu saja. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Izumi berjalan lebih dulu disusul Ina dan Ami yang baru selesai membicarakan hal yang sama kepada Aomine dan Kise.

"Yah sepertinya kita tidak perlu melakukan hal apapun." ujar Kise.

"Tapi jelas sekali kalau mereka berbohong tentang kedatangan orang tua mereka yang bisa bersamaan seperti itu." Akashi merenung sejenak kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"Mungkinkah ini ulah _mereka_?"

"Bisa jadi. Ah, sudah jangan pikirkan mereka. Lebih baik kita segera mulai latihannya dan pergi ke rumah Kagami setelah itu." menguap lebar, Aomine kemudian berjalan ke arah Midorima, Kuroko dan Murasakibara yang sedang men _dribble_ bola.

"Ayo, Akashi- _cchi_! Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu, Kagami- _cchi_!" seru Kise ke arah Akashi yang masih terdiam di depan pintu gedung olahraga.

Yang mereka tidak ketahui adalah bahwa kedua orang tua Izumi, Ina dan Ami memang benar-benar pulang karena suatu hal.

.

.

.

.

"APA-APAAN INI?!" suara kepala keluarga Akane menggelegar ke seluruh ruang tamu mewah di kediaman mereka. Dibantingnya tab yang tengah memutar video ketiga anak dari Akane Corp., Kazuki dan Hibari sedang memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam sebuah loker. Walau layar tab retak karena dibanting, namun video masih bergulir ke adegan di mana Izumi mengambil tas salah satu teman sekelasnya dan membuangnya ke kolam ikan.

' _Bagaimana bisa ada kamera di halaman belakang?'_ batin Izumi, Ina dan Ami bersamaan.

Video selanjutnya menampilkan seragam olahraga perempuan yang mereka buang ke tempat sampah. Video terus berputar hingga bagian terakhir di mana Ami dan Ina yang tengah membawa pot dari taman lalu keduanya menaiki tangga dan berhenti di sebelah Izumi yang tengah menatap keluar jendela. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun, Izumi mengangkat kedua tangan. Dengan sigap Ami dan Ina menyerahkan pot yang lumayan berat itu kepada Izumi dan dalam hitungan dua puluh detik, Izumi melepeaskan pegangannya dan pot itu meluncur jatuh ke bawah. Sudut pandang video yang awalnya berada di lorong sekolah seketika berubah menjadi halaman tengah di mana dengan sigap dua orang dengan rambut berwarna kuning dan ungu melindungi seseorang dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah gelap dari pot yang dijatuhkan dengan sengaja lewat jendela.

"Kalian tahu… karena kalian kita semua dalam masalah besar!"

~Ohayou, Taiga-chan~

"Taiga! Teman-temanmu datang berkunjung!" teriak Sora dari ruang tamu.

"Sebentar, aku harus menyelesaikan ini terlebih dulu." samar-samar terdengar suara Kagami dari lantai dua.

"Memangnya Kagami _cchi_ sedang apa- _ssu_?" tanya Kise.

"Ah, dia sedang dihukum karena berniat keluar dari sekolah." mendengar pernyataan Sora membuat Kise dan Aomine berdecak kesal, Momoi dan Murasakibara menatapnya tidak percaya, dan Akashi, Midorima serta Kuroko menggeram dalam diam.

"Memangnya dia diberi hukuman apa sampai absen dari sekolah?" tanya Midorima.

"Ah, menulis sejarah Jepang minimal seratus lembar." membuat ketujuhnya _sweatdrop_.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh memberitahu kalian. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantunya. Tolong keluarkan Taiga dari pikiran kelamnya. Ia terlalu banyak disakiti sehingga ia semakin memandang dirinya sendiri rendah dan tidak berharga." pinta Sora tiba-tiba sambil membungkukkan badan. Menunjukkan betapa seriusnya permohonan ini hingga ia yang lebih tua sampai merendahkan dirinya agar para remaja di hadapannya mau mengabulkan permintaannya. Membuat para remaja itu _speechless_.

~Ohayou, Taiga-chan~

"Ow! Pelan sedikit, Ina!" pekik Izumi pada Ina yang tengah mengompres pipi dan sudut bibirnya yang mulai membiru.

"Aku sudah pelan-pelan, Izumi." desah Ina.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita kalah cepat dengan _hacker_ itu!" Ami menggeram kesal. Salep di tangannya dibanting kasar ke lantai.

"Apa orang-orangmu telah menemukan siapa yang telah menyebarkan video itu?" Ina menggeleng.

"Bagaimana ini?! Musuh kita ternyata telah mengambil langkah lebih dulu dari kita semua!" Izumi menggeram.

"Menurutmu kira-kira siapa yang menyebarkan video itu?" tanya Ami.

"Anak kelas 11? Aku rasa itu sedikit masuk akal mengingat mereka memiliki dendam kepadamu karena kalah pemilihan primadona Teiko tahun lalu." jelas Ina.

"Tapi apa ada anak kelas 11 yang sering kali berkeliaran di lorong kelas 10?" Ina dan Ami menggeleng.

"Apa mungkin teman seangkatan kita sendiri?"

Hening.

"Mungkinkah kandidat yang kalah saat melawanmu di babak penyisihan?" tanya Ina.

"Hm… bisa jadi. Tapi aku tidak ingat siapa pun yang aku lawan tahun lalu." dahi Izumi berkerut.

"Kita tidak bisa bergerak kalau begini caranya!" Ami menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar.

"Ah, kalau keluarga besar kita saja sudah melihat videonya bagaimana dengan semua orang di sekolah- SIAL!" Ina menghentakkan kakinya seraya berdiri.

"Kita sudah kalah Izumi.. hiks.. bagaimana ini?" Ami mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Tenang saja, Ami. Selama anak-anak belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mereka telah melihat videonya di sosial media, kita aman." Izumi mengusap surai cokelat tanah milik Ami dengan lembut.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

" **Akankah Berhasil? – Unknown"**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelumnya:

' _Dia tidak berniat keluar dari sekolah, kan?'_

 _._

" _Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada mereka bertiga?"_

 _._

' _Bagaimana bisa ada kamera di halaman belakang?'_

 _._

" _Tenang saja, Ami. Selama anak-anak belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mereka telah melihat videonya di sosial media, kita aman."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Ohayou, Taiga-** _ **chan~**_

© **riryzha**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, dan segala ke-absurd-annya**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Video tentang pem _bully_ an yang dialami Kagami menyebar luas dalam waktu semalam. Sebelumnya, video yang hanya berdurasi 30 detik tentang pot yang jatuh hampir menimpa Kagami sempat hilang di y*utube. Namun dua hari kemudian video berdurasi hampir sejam di mana isinya menceritakan tentang tiga orang perempuan yang kerap kali melakukan sesuatu dengan barang teman satu angkatannya dan diakhiri dengan ketiganya menjatuhkan pot dari atas dan hampir mengenai anak tunggal dari Kagami Reo dan Kagami Saika menjadi _trending_ _topic_ hingga ke sosial media lainnya.

" _ **Mereka dari kalangan berada tapi melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bermartabat? Memalukan."**_ kicau seorang pengguna twitt*r sambil membagikan video dari y*utube ke akun twit*rnya.

" _ **Kupikir ia baik seperti saat ia menyapa kami. Tapi ternyata ia memiliki wajah busuk di balik topengnya."**_ kicau salah satu kakak kelas dari Teiko _Academy_.

" _ **Memangnya anak baru itu salah apa sampai diperlakukan seperti itu?"**_

" _ **Aku tidak menyangka di sekolah elit pun ada pembullyan seperti ini."**_

" _ **Mungkin karena kalah cantik akhirnya mereka bertiga melakukan hal keji seperti itu?"**_

" _ **Orang tuanya memang selain mengajarkan bisnis, juga mengajarkan cara bermain kotor kah?"**_

Dan masih banyak lagi komentar dari _netizen_ yang membanjiri kolom komentar di y*utube serta sosial media lainnya.

Izumi, Ina dan Ami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menangis dan mendekam dalam kamar mereka masing-masing setelah membaca beberapa komentar pedas masyarakat umum dan teman sekolah mereka. 

~Ohayou, Taiga-chan~

Taiga hanya bisa terpaku begitu Sora menyodorkan tab padanya.

"I-ini ap-apa, Sora- _nee_?" tanya Taiga gugup.

"Lihat saja sendiri." setelahnya Sora hanya duduk diam. Membiarkan Taiga tenggelam dalam isi konten yang ada di layar tab.

Dari detik menjadi menit hingga tepat satu jam Taiga habiskan dengan tangis dan sesekali napasnya tercekat. Ia tidak menyangka orang yang ia pikir tidak sengaja menyenggolnya di hari pertama ia masuk akan menjadi pelaku dari pem _bully_ an yang ia alami.

"T-tapi kenapa bisa?" tanyanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengganggunya. Tapi kenapa malah ia mem _bully_ ku?" Taiga mendengar Sora menghembuskan napas dengan kasar.

"Dengar, Taiga. Terkadang kau harus lebih peka dengan _flawless_ yang kau miliki itu." kening Taiga berkerut.

Sora mendengus kemudian melanjutkan.

"Kesempurnaan seseorang kerap kali membuat yang lainnya menjadi iri dan kemudian gelap mata."

"Tapi kenapa mereka harus iri denganku?" Sora terkekeh pelan.

"Karena anak perempuan Ayah memiliki keindahan yang tidak mereka miliki." Kagami Reo tiba-tiba saja datang dan duduk di sebelah kanan Taiga.

" _Daddy_! _Daddy_ baru pulang?" tanya Taiga sedikit kaget.

"Begitulah. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menyelesaikan semuanya sampai aku melewatkan makan malam bersama kalian." Reo mendesah lelah kemudian melonggarkan ikatan dasinya dan menyandarkan punggung pada sofa putih ruang keluarga.

"Mau kuambilkan air minum?" tanya Taiga.

"Tidak usah. Biar pelayan yang mengambilkan." tolak Reo.

"Jadi, sudah sampai mana percakapan kalian?" tanya Reo sembari menatap Sora dan Taiga bergantian.

"Taiga tidak paham sama sekali atas dasar apa orang-orang kurang pendidikan itu mem _bully_ nya." Sora mendengus.

"Hahaha! Memang tidak diragukan lagi betapa polosnya anak Ayah ini!" Reo tertawa kencang. Sangat kencang hingga membuat Saika turun dari lantai dua dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa, _Anata_?!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Hanya anak kita ini begitu menggemaskan hingga aku ingin memberinya seorang adik." Saika merona.

"Jangan bercanda, Reo! Umur kita sudah tidak lagi muda!" Saika memukul pelan lengan suaminya.

"Serius aku akan mendapatkan seorang adik?!" mata Taiga berbinar. Membuat Reo tidak tega mengatakan kalau ia hanya bercanda.

"Taiga, kau ingin mempunyai adik?" Taiga mengangguk.

"Aku mau! Aku ingin bermain dengannya dan mengajarkannya bermain basket!"

Saika mendelik menatap suaminya sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Maafkan, Ayah. Ayah tadi hanya bercanda."

Taiga muram.

"Kupikir kalian akan memberiku adik…."

"Hm, itu-" belum sempat Reo menjelaskan, Taiga memotong ucapannya.

"Hah, aku mau tidur dulu. Selamat malam, _Tou-san_ , _Kaa-san_ , Sora- _nee_." dengan wajah sedih Taiga meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan!" ujar Saika dengan tatapan marah.

"Yah…" Reo menggaruk kepala.

"Pfft-HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Sora pecah karena tidak sanggup menahannya lagi.

"Reo- _jiji_ , kau harus meminta maaf pada Taiga."

"Aku tahu…"

"Atau kalau tidak ia akan mendiamkanmu hingga kalian benar-benar memberikannya seorang adik." Sora mengedipkan mata lalu berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Sementara di dalam kamar, Taiga tertawa puas berhasil mengerjai ayah dan ibunya. 

~Ohayou, Taiga-chan~

Ketiganya tidak masuk sekolah. Berkebalikan dengan Kagami Taiga yang akhirnya kembali menampakkan diri di Teiko _Academy_. Baru saja mobil ayahnya memasuki area sekolah, keributan tercipta dan banyak anak murid dari kelas 10 hingga kelas 12 berkerumun di depan _lobby_. Menunggu sang Kagami muda turun dari mobilnya.

"Kagami-san, kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Kau pasti takut. Aku akan melindungimu!"

"Mau aku bantu bawa tasmu?"

Dan masih banyak lagi suara dari murid-murid Teiko memenuhi pendengaran Kagami yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

"A-ano…" Kagami bingung harus bagaimana. Ia merasa tidak enak untuk menyela.

"Maaf semuanya. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Sebaiknya kalian segera menuju kelas masing-masing. Terima kasih." Akashi Shiori, sang ketua yayasan Teiko mendatangi kerumunan itu. Anak-anak segera membungkukkan badan kemudian menuruti ucapannya. Menyisakan ia dan Kagami Taiga saja di sana.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Taiga- _chan_. Mari ke ruanganku."

Kagami hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti Shiori ke ruangannya yang berada di lantai dua. Sesampainya di ruangan, Kagami dipersilakan duduk sementara Shiori dengan tenang menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir.

"Minumlah."

Kagami lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk dan menenggak sedikit cairan berwarna cokelat terang itu.

"Itu teh melati. Aku mendapatkan dari temanku yang seminggu lalu baru saja pulang dari Indonesia."

"Um… pantas saja aku mencium aroma harum melati." terang Kagami takut-takut.

"Tidak perlu takut, Taiga- _chan_. Aku tidak mengigit kok." Shiori tersenyum simpul.

"A-ano… apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, Akashi- _san_?"

"Aku sebagai ketua yayasan secara pribadi ingin meminta maaf atas ketidak nyamananmu yang bahkan belum lama menjadi murid Teiko _Academy_." Shiori berdehem sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Seharusnya aku bertindak lebih cepat dan tidak mendiamkan begitu saja sesuatu yang bahkan aku sudah pantau sejak awal."

"Tidak apa, Shiori- _san_. Saya mengerti sebagai ketua yayasan dan pebisnis yang memiliki banyak relasi, Anda harus memikirkan matang-matang tindakan apa yang harus Anda lakukan. Mengingat hampir semua yang bersekolah di sini berasal dari kalangan berada." Kagami menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau tahu, kau selalu memandang segala sesuatu secara positif. Dan itu yang selalu membuatku semakin suka denganmu." hampir saja Shiori ber _fangirling_ ria dan mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ Kagami.

"Erm, terima kasih atas pujiannya, Shiori- _san_. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya yang Anda katakan tentang saja benar. Saya kerap kali merasa rendah-Ah! Maaf saya jadi melantur." Kagami membuang mukanya yang memerah.

"Tidak usah sungkan untuk bercerita padaku, Taiga- _chan_. Kau sudah kuanggap menantuku sendiri." Shiori tersenyum lebar.

"EH?! Anda pasti bercanda." Kagami terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

"Oh iya Shiori- _san_ , sepertinya saya tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Jam masuk kelas sudah lewat dari sepuluh menit dan saya sudah tertinggal materi pelajaran seminggu yang lalu. Em, saya tidak mungkin melewatkannya lagi, bukan?"

"Ah, iya. Kalau begitu akan aku antar kau ke kelas sekaligus menjelaskan kepada guru pengajarmu pagi ini bahwa aku memanggilmu sehingga kau terlambat masuk kelas."

"Terima kasih, Shiori- _san_. Maaf aku merepotkanmu." Kagami membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak usah sungkan. Ayo." Keduanya keluar dari ruangan yayasan dan menuju kelas Kagami yang berada di lantai 1.

"Taiga- _chan_ … ah tidak apa." Kagami menaikkan alisnya namun tidak berkomentar apapun begitu mendengar Shiori tidak jadi mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kalau begitu saya masuk ke kelas dulu ya, Shiori- _san_." Kagami kembali membungkukkan badan sebelum masuk ke kelasnya.

"Belajar yang rajin, Nak. Jangan sampai segala sesuatu menurunkan semangatmu." bisiknya lirih sebelum kembali ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Phew! Akhirnya sampai juga kita di sini, reader-tachi!

Bagaimana? Apakah kurang puas? Apa kalian masih ingin melihat trio kwek kwek itu tersiksa?

Aku juga ingin menyiksa mereka! MUAHAHAHAHA~

Tbh, sebenarnya saya harusnya tengah mengerjakan cerita saya yang sudah terlalu lama terbengkalai. (HARUSNYA!)

Tapi… (ALASAN KLISE NIH PASTI!)

Saya sendiri juga penasaran dengan akhir untuk cerita yang mengangkat tema pembully-an di sekolah ini. Terutama dengan masih maraknya kejadian tersebut terjadi di masyarakat. Apakah di antara reader-tachi ada yang mengalaminya? Atau mungkin ada teman kalian yang mendapat perlakuan demikian? Semoga saja tidak ya. Kalaupun kalian mendapati hal itu terjadi di depan mata kalian, jangan sampai kalian ikut-ikutan. Tetapi kalian harus memberi dukungan moril kepada yang terkena bully agar mereka merasa tidak sendiri.

Ah, saya jadi banyak bicara dan sok menggurui deh.. (tehee~)

Btw ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin Shiori sampaikan kepada Kagami?

Hemmm, coba tebak.. XD

Itu akan jadi clue untuk chapter selanjutnya loh~~ ;;))

Dan maaf loh ya. Untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Babang Sei saya tidak bisa menyajikan apapun. Cuma yah… uhuk! Cuma bisa memperlihatkan bahwa Kagami sudah mendapat restu dari salah satu calon mamah mertuanya. (Cieee~)

Sudah ah saya kebanyakan cakap tidak jelas hehehe

Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri.

Sampai bertemu di episode selanjutnya~

 _Ciaossu~_


	11. Chapter 11

**_"Sekarang Aku Hanya Bisa Memandangmu dari Jauh. Maaf! – Unknown"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sebelumnya:

 _Taiga hanya bisa terpaku begitu Sora menyodorkan tab padanya._

 _"I-ini ap-apa, Sora-nee?" tanya Taiga gugup._

 _._

 _"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Taiga-chan. Mari ke ruanganku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Ohayou, Taiga-chan~**

 **riryzha**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, dan segala ke-absurd-annya**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Benda persegi panjang itu berbunyi.

Menyadarkanku bahwa suara itu adalah alarm untuk jam minum obat. Mendesah lelah, kuarahkan tangan ke nakas samping tempat tidur untuk mengambil sekantung plastik berisi obat yang menjadi teman setiaku setengah tahun belakangan ini. Belum sempat membuka botol obatku, seseorang tanpa permisi masuk ke kamarku dan memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"Haruskah kau meminum benda sialan ini?" desis orang itu.

"Huh? Kau bercanda?" aku mendengus geli.

"Kau tidak butuh obat itu! Kau hanya butuh-" aku menggeram. Menghentikan segala ucapan yang akan dilontarkannya padaku. Karena aku tahu, dan sangat hafal kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulutnya itu.

"Oke. Aku tahu kau masih belum siap. Tapi sampai kapan?" desahnya lelah.

"Kita akan membicarakan hal itu lagi? Kau serius, Shige?" tanyaku penuh penekanan. Dan amarah.

" _End conversation. You need a rest_." Shige, atau lengkapnya Ogiwara Shigehiro; memutuskan untuk tidak memancing emosiku lebih dari ini.

Aku hanya bisa membuang napas kasar dan melanjutkan kegiatanku yang tertunda karenanya. Yakni meminum obat penenang.

~Ohayou, Taiga-chan~

 **Teiko Academy**

Taiga mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang. Memusatkan seluruh perhatian pada papan tulis dan seluruh rangkaian kata yang dijabarkan semua guru yang mengajar hari ini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus mengejar ketertinggalannya selama seminggu.

Ia yang masih tergolong anak baru di lingkungan Teiko ini sudah dengan mudahnya mengambil libur di awal masuk. Ia tak mungkin semakin mempermalukan diri dengan ketidak fokusan serta nilai-nilai yang terlalu rendah, bukan?

Inilah yang Shintarou pahami begitu melihat raut wajah sang Kagami muda. Yang bahkan tidak memperhatikan tatapan teman satu kelasnya yang khawatir. Bahkan mengabaikan lemparan kertas dari Aomine Daiki serta tidak menyadari tatapan mengawasi milik Akashi Seijuurou yang sangat tidak mungkin untuk tidak dirasakan bahkan dalam radius sepuluh meter.

Dan Shintarou hanya bisa menggerutu.

Suasana yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Ketika jam istirahat datang, anak-anak yang hendak bertanya pada Taiga hanya bisa termenung begitu melihat Taiga berlari menuju perpustakaan. Akashi dan Aomine hanya menatap punggung tertutup surai merah gradasi milik Kagami lalu meninggalkan kelas. Tidak berniat untuk mengejar Kagami. Karena mereka tahu, Kagami setidaknya baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Eh? Kagami- _cchi_ kemana- _ssu_?" tanya Kise yang baru saja datang ke kelas Akashi.

"Ke perpustakaan." jawab Midorima.

"Oh? Kalau begitu aku-" Aomine segera menarik kerah baju Kise.

"Jangan ganggu dia, Kise. Kau tak ingin ia terganggu dengan suara berisikmu kan?"

"Suaraku baik-baik saja!" elak Kise.

"Dengar? Suaramu bahkan menandingi _speaker_ ruang siaran." ejek Aomine sambil menarik Kise ke kantin. Diikuti Murasakibara dan Momoi yang bingung.

"Biarkan mereka, Sat- _chin_."

"O-oh? Oke."

"Kemana Kuroko?" tanya Midorima.

"Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia mau." jawab Akashi.

Dan Midorima tidak lagi bertanya.

.

.

 **Perpustakaan Teiko**

"Wah, hari ini aku harus mencicil pelajaran apa ya..." gumam Taiga yang tengah menyusuri rak buku.

"Kusarankan pelajaran bahasa Jepang, Kagami- _san_."

"Astaga kau mengagetkanku! Sejak kapan kau ada di situ, Kuroko?" tanya Taiga yang masih kaget.

"Aku datang berbarengan denganmu kok." jawab Kuroko yang dibalas dengan tatapan menyelidik dari Taiga.

"Hah, bahasa Jepang ya? Mungkin aku bisa meminjam kamus di sini." Taiga berbalik dan menuju rak bagian bahasa.

Sementara Kuroko di belakangnya diam mengikuti.

 _'Kagami-san sudah lebih baik rupanya. Aku turut senang melihatnya,'_ batin Kuroko.

Setelah mengambil sebuah kamus dan buku bahasa jepang, Taiga duduk di kursi dekat rak dan kembali menekuni tiap kata di dalam buku secara seksama. Dan Kuroko duduk diam di depannya sambil membaca novel yang belum sempat ia tamatkan. Sesekali Kuroko melirik kearah Taiga yang mengerucutkan bibir dan menggumam tidak jelas. Sering kali kerutan tercetak di keningnya karena belajar bahasa Jepang. Kuroko pun tertawa pelan dan kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

 _ ***bel masuk kelas***_

"Ah, ayo Kuroko." seru Taiga.

"Kau duluan saja, Kagami- _san_. Aku harus ke ruang guru sebentar." ujar Kuroko seraya menunjuk ke tangga di mana ruang guru berada di lantai 2.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Taiga segera berbalik dan berjalan ke kelasnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali menatap Kuroko yang mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa, Kagami- _san_?"

"Ah, ano...terima kasih ya. Kau sudah mau menemaniku di perpustakaan. Aku tahu kau selalu berada di sisiku. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih akan kebaikanmu itu. _Arigatou_ , Tetsu! Ah, Kuroko!" Taiga tersenyum sambil menggaruk pipinya yang bersemu. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Tidak menyadari wajah Kuroko yang merah padam dan asap yang keluar dari telinganya.

Oh, Tuhan...seorang Kuroko Tetsuya bisa korslet juga ternyata.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Happy Belated Birthday, Abang Vanilla kesayangan :3


	12. Chapter 12

" **Ingat! Ini Baru Permulaan, Bitch! – Izumi Akane"**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelumnya :

" _End conversation. You need a rest_. _"_

 _._

" _Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia mau."_

 _._

 _Oh, Tuhan…seorang Kuroko Tetsuya bisa korslet juga ternyata._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Ohayou, Taiga-** _ **chan~**_

© **riryzha**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, dan segala ke-absurd-annya**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua ruangan di gedung itu sangat ramai. Banyak orang-orang berseragam yang mayoritas tidak memenuhi aturan perundang-undangan sekolah bergerombol di beberapa sudut ruangan sementara yang lain seolah sengaja membuat koridor terasa sesak. Sosok berjas maupun berkemeja rapi yang derajatnya lebih tinggi di sana seolah enggan membenahi kekacauan yang ada. Itulah yang terbesit di benak Izumi, Ina dan Ami begitu mereka melewati beberapa lorong dan ruangan kelas yang ada di sekolah umum Kirisaki Daiichi.

Sebenarnya ketiganya enggan untuk bersekolah umum dan lebih memilih _homeschooling_ mengingat betapa jeleknya respon yang diberikan masyarakat pada video pem _bully_ -an mereka yang beredar secara misterius. Hanya sebuah akun _anonym_ yang bahkan letak pengunggahan video tersebut tidak dapat dilacak oleh orang suruhan Izumi. Sepertinya sang pengunggah juga mengambilnya secara diam-diam dari _database_ sekolah. _Oh my…_ sepertinya yang mereka hadapi bukan sembarang _hacker_.

Mengesampingkan persoalan tentang _hacker_ , saat ini _image_ keluarga mereka menjadi sangat buruk. Belum lagi merosotnya profit saham, serta banyaknya orang-orang yang menarik kembali modal mereka dan malah memilih bekerja sama dengan RED Corp. yang ternyata milik keluarga anak perempuan yang bernama Kagami Taiga itu. Ini hanya masalah anak remaja, _for fuck sake_! Kenapa orang tua melebih-lebihkannya dan ikut andil?!

Izumi menggeram. Membuat beberapa murid di kelas memandangnya geli bahkan menganggapnya gila.

"Ada masalah, Akane- _san_?" tanya wali kelasnya.

"Tidak ada, Bu." Izumi menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah. Silakan kau duduk di belakang Hanamiya. Hanamiya, tolong acungkan tangan." Izumi berjalan kearah laki-laki yang bersandar malas di atas kursi dengan tangan kanan masih terangkat.

'BRUK'

"Ups, tidak sengaja…" kilah anak laki-laki bermarga Hanamiya itu sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Tak ayal satu kelas menertawakan Izumi yang jatuh terjungkal dan kening yang memerah. Izumi hanya bisa menggeram kesal dan meninju pelan lantai lalu bangkit dan duduk di kursinya. Berusaha untuk tidak menanggapi suara gelak tawa di sekitarnya.

"Diam semuanya! Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran pagi ini." lerai wali kelas mereka dan mulai membuka buku pelajaran.

Dengan malas Izumi membuka buku pelajaran. Di tengah kuapannya menahan kantuk, tiba-tiba sebuah bola kertas mendarat di atas bukunya. Sontak Izumi segera membukanya dan menemukan tulisan yang membuatnya tersenyum kecut.

' _ **Mata di bayar mata, nyawa dibayar nyawa. Perlakuanmu sebelumnya pasti akan berbalik padamu. Tunggu saja. HAHAHAHA'**_

Sial. Karma terlalu cepat datangnya.

~Ohayou, Taiga-chan~

Daiki menatap jam tangan mahal di pergelangan tangannya dengan cemas. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 18.30 tapi kedua orang tuanya tidak kunjung turun. Padahal sebentar lagi tamu mereka akan datang.

"Daiki, kenapa kau memasang wajah kusut begitu?"

Daiki menoleh dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Ayah! Ibu! Kukira kalian masih lama." komentar Daiki yang menghembuskan napas lega.

"Tenang saja, Nak. Keluarga Kagami akan datang lima belas menit lagi. Masih banyak waktu." ayah Daiki, Aomine Daisuke, mengacak rambut anak semata wayangnya dengan gemas.

"Ayah! Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk merapikannya!" keluh Daiki.

"Hahaha, biasanya juga kau tidak peduli dengan penampilan, Nak." Daisuke tertawa.

"Kali ini beda!" Daiki segera kembali ke kamarnya untuk memberikan gel rambut agar rambutnya mudah diatur.

" _Dear_ …kau tidak seharusnya mengerjai Daiki seperti itu." Aomine Naomi, ibu Daiki, menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum geli.

"Tentu saja harus, Sayang. Kapan lagi kita bisa melihat ekspresi gugupnya seperti itu?" sanggah Daisuke.

"Seperti kau tidak gugup saja saat datang ke keluargaku dulu." sindir Naomi.

Daisuke tersenyum kikuk.

'Klik'

"Tuan, teman – " ucapan kepala pelayan keluarga Aomine terputus oleh teriakan Daiki dari atas tangga.

"Biar aku yang bukakan pintunya!"

Baik Daisuke, Naomi, maupun kepala pelayan harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa dengan tingkah tidak biasa Daiki malam ini.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama ya ternyata kita tidak makan malam seperti ini." komentar kepala keluarga Kagami membuka percakapan setelah makan malam mewah yang disediakan keluarga Aomine.

"Itu karena kau yang pergi ke negara orang, Reo." Daisuke menyikut pelan pinggang Reo.

"Peluang sukses lebih besar di sana, Daisuke. Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan itu, bukan?" Daisuke mengangguk paham.

Saika dan Naomi yang hendak pergi ke halaman belakang menghentikan langkah mereka begitu melihat Daiki dan Taiga yang duduk di ruang tamu dengan ekspresi bingung karena percakapan kedua ayah mereka yang tidak mereka pahami.

"Daiki, bawa Taiga ke kamarmu. Ada banyak barang yang belum kau perlihatkan padanya, bukan?" saran Naomi.

"Ah, iya. Aku hampir lupa. Ayo Taiga! Kau harus lihat barang yang kubeli beberapa bulan yang lalu." Daiki segera menarik tangan Taiga kearah kamar. Tidak menyadari wajah Taiga yang memucat.

~Ohayou, Taiga-chan~

Harusnya Daiki menyadari ada yang salah begitu Taiga tidak seceria biasanya ketika mereka naik ke lantai 2 di mana kamar Daiki berada. Sehingga ia bisa mengantisipasi kemungkinan Taiga sedang tidak enak badan dan tidak sampai pingsan seperti sekarang ini. Setengah berlari, Daiki turun ke lantai 1 lalu mengabari kedua orang tua mereka bahwa Taiga pingsan dan sekarang tengah berbaring di atas kasurnya.

Reo dan Saika segera pergi ke kamar Daiki sementara Daisuke menelepon dokter Midorima.

"Tenang saja. Taiga hanya mengalami syok ringan." terang Midorima Yukihiro.

"Syok ringan?"tanya Daiki.

"Ah, mungkin saja ia kaget atau semacamnya, Nak Daiki." Yukihiro menjelaskan.

"Tapi aku tidak membuatnya kaget." bantah Daiki.

"Nah, Paman kurang paham masalahnya. Paman hanya bisa memberi obat penenang ketika ia sadar nanti. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu ya, Daisuke, Naomi, Reo, Saika." Yukihiro segera keluar dari kamar Daiki dengan diantar kepala pelayan.

Reo dan Saika saling tatap sementara Daisuke dan Naomi menunggu keduanya berbicara.

"Sepertinya kami harus memberitahu kalian satu hal penting." ujar Reo membuka suara.

"Sebenarnya kami mengira Taiga sudah sembuh dari traumanya yang lain. Tapi ternyata ia bukannya sudah sembuh. Lebih tepatnya belum ada kondisi yang memicu traumanya kembali seperti malam ini." Saiki menghembuskan napas lelah sementara Reo mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Trauma? Memang Taiga memiliki trauma apa hingga seperti ini?" tanya Naomi penasaran.

"Kalian tahu kenapa Taiga syok begitu ke kamar Daiki? Itu karena Taiga trauma hanya berdua saja dengan laki-laki dalam satu ruangan." terang Reo berputar-putar.

"Trauma apa itu? Dan apa masalahnya dengan Daiki? Mereka kan sudah bersahabat sejak kecil." Daisuke semakin tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan Daiki. Tidak. Hanya saja karena Daiki laki-laki dan Taiga pernah hampir diperkosa di ruang terkunci, ia jadi trauma dengan tempat tertutup di mana ia hanya berdua dengan laki-laki."

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf untuk update yang sangat lama dan singkat ini *membungkuk*

Saya hanya berharap kalian masih berkenan menanti cerita saya.

Terima kasih telah mampir dan meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini :)


	13. Chapter 13

" **Berusahalah! Kau Pasti Mampu Menghadapinya! – Kiseki no Sedai"**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelumnya :

' _Mata di bayar mata, nyawa dibayar nyawa. Perlakuanmu sebelumnya pasti akan berbalik padamu. Tunggu saja. HAHAHAHA'_

 _._

" _Aku tidak menyalahkan Daiki. Tidak. Hanya saja karena Daiki laki-laki dan dia pernah hampir diperkosa di ruang terkunci, ia jadi trauma dengan tempat tertutup di mana ia hanya berdua dengan laki-laki."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Ohayou, Taiga-** _ **chan~**_

© **riryzha**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, dan segala ke-absurd-annya**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagami berusaha menghindari tatapan prihatin anggota _Kisedai_ yang berhasil memaksanya untuk makan siang di ruang OSIS. Ia tidak menyalahkan mereka, pun membenci perhatian mereka. Hanya saja tatapan itu membuat ia seolah lemah dan selalu tak berdaya. Seolah ia perempuan rapuh dan selamanya begitu. Menghembuskan napas gusar, Kagami muda itu akhirnya menatap satu persatu kawanan pelangi di sekelilingnya kemudian berkata.

"Kalian boleh mengasihaniku. Tapi tolong, jangan begini caranya."

Keenam pemuda serta satu pemudi itu tertegun sejenak lalu menatap ke segala arah.

"Maaf, Taiga. Hanya saja kami masih tidak bisa membayangkan seberat apa perjuanganmu selama di sana." ujar Akashi mewakili teman-temannya.

Kagami menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tahu, Kagami? Kau bisa mulai terapi untuk menghilangkan traumamu itu." ujar Midorima memberi saran.

"Sebelumnya aku sempat ke psikiater, Midorima. Bahkan dinyatakan sudah sembuh dari trauma. Tapi sepertinya aku bukannya sudah sembuh. Lebih tepatnya belum ada kondisi yang membuatku seolah terpojok dan ketakutan separah kemarin." Taiga tersenyum sendu.

"Memangnya psikiater yang menanganimu tidak membuat semacam simulasi di mana kau ditempatkan di ruangan berdua dengan lelaki?" tanya Midorima penasaran. Meski ia belum mahir tentang dunia psikologi dan semacamnya, namun ia selalu tertarik pada hal yang berkaitan dengan kedokteran.

"Sudah. Dan mungkin karena waktu itu yang ditempatkan seruangan denganku berumur jauh di atasku, aku tidak sampai pingsan ataupun mengalami _panic attack_. Yang kupikirkan ialah ia terlalu tua dan tak mungkin menyukai anak kecil seumuranku saat itu." Taiga menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Tapi kenapa kau pingsan ketika dengan Daiki?" tanya Akashi penuh selidik. Yang ia tahu Taiga sudah mengenal Daiki sejak kecil. Jadi kenapa harus sepanik itu?

"Mungkin karena tampang Aomine- _cchi_ mesum- _ssu_!" celetuk Kise dengan bangga yang segera dihadiahi jitakan luar biasa kencang dari yang bersangkutan.

"Tampangmu jauh lebih menjijikkan dan membuatku mual, Kise!" seru Aomine setelah menjitak Kise.

"Kekerasan- _ssu_! Kuadukan kau ke polisi, Aomine- _cchi_!"

"Sebelum kau bisa melapor, jasadmu sudah mengambang di laut."

"Hii, _hidoi-ssu_!"

"Sudahlah kalian! Kita di sini bukan untuk mendengarkan ocehan kalian." Momoi memukul kepala keduanya dengan buku kecil yang biasa ia bawa kemana-mana.

Keduanya menggembungkan pipi kesal dan kembali menatap kearah Taiga untuk mendengarkan penjelasan. Namun bukan penjelasan yang mereka dapatkan, mereka mendapati Taiga mengigit bibirnya cukup keras sementara kedua tangan bergetar hebat di pangkuan.

"Taiga?"

"Kagami- _san_?"

"Kagami?

"Tai- _chan_?"

"Kagami- _cchi_ …"

"Maa...maaf guys. Hanya saja…." Taiga tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Momoi yang tanggap segera berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya kemudian merengkuh tubuh yang bergetar hebat itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidak apa, Tai- _chan_. Kalau kau belum siap, kami mengerti." ujar Momoi sembari mengusap rambut Taiga.

Keenam laki-laki di ruangan tersebut saling melempar pandangan. Mereka akui mereka cukup penasaran. Namun mereka tidak mau memaksa Taiga bercerita karena hal tersebut merupakan trauma terbesar yang pasti membuka luka lama.

"Tidak apa, Kagami- _cchi_. Kami memahaminya." ujar Kise sembari tersenyum hangat yang kemudian dibalas oleh Taiga.

"Terima kasih. Tapi mungkin sebaiknya kalian harus tahu. Karena aku tidak ingin membuat Aomine merasa tidak enak." jawab Taiga sembari menatap Aomine yang hanya menggaruk tengkuk dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Mungkin itu benar, Taiga. Karena semesum apapun Daiki, ia tidak mungkin melukaimu." sahut Akashi membenarkan.

"Tapi kalau Kaga- _chin_ tidak kuat bercerita, makan saja permen ini." ujar Murasakibara tiba-tiba seraya menyodorkan sebungkus permen rasa stroberi pada Taiga.

"Terima kasih Murasakibara. Kau membuatku lebih baik." Taiga menghadiahi Murasakibara dengan senyuman hangat yang membuat pipi Murasakibara menghangat.

"Senang bisa membantu." jawab Murasakibara yang mengulum lolipop di mulutnya dengan rakus demi menghilangkan perasaan hangat di pipinya.

"Jadi…saat itu kelas kami tengah berlangsung pelajaran olahraga…" Taiga berhenti sejenak dan menghembuskan napas kasar kemudian melanjutkan.

"Saat itu guru olahraga kami memutuskan untuk menyudahi pelajaran setengah jam sebelum jadwal pelajaran berakhir karena ada urusan. Begitu guru itu pergi dari gedung olahraga, anak-anak entah kenapa mulai tersenyum aneh. Namun saat itu aku mengabaikannya dan mulai mengambil botol minum dan handuk lalu berjalan meninggalkan gedung olahraga menuju ruangan ganti untuk anak perempuan. Tetapi belum sempat aku sampai ketujuan, Tatsuya…." Taiga terdiam. Raut wajahnya mengeras namun pancaran matanya menunjukkan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Tatsuya itu kakak kelas yang tiba-tiba saja mendekatiku dan mendeklarasikan kepada semua anak-anak di sekolah bahwa aku ini adalah adiknya. Jadi saat ia mendatangiku dan memintaku mengikutinya, aku mempercayainya. Karena selama ini ialah yang mau bermain dengan anak perantauan sepertiku. Belum lagi ia memang keturunan Jepang yang menetap di Amerika karena pekerjaan orang tuanya, sama sepertiku. Namun begitu sampai di gudang belakang sekolah, ekspresi Tatsuya berubah dingin dan tiba-tiba saja ia mendorongku kedalam gudang kemudian mengunciku dari luar….hiks…lalu….ternyata di dalam gudang telah ada seseorang anak laki-laki dan ia menatapku remeh serta jijik. Dan….hiks…ia mendorongku ke dinding gudang dan merobek pakaian olahragaku…hiks. Tatapannya…penuh rasa jijik namun tangan kotornya berusaha menjamahiku…hiks. Kalau saja Shige- _senpai_ tidak datang dan menghajar anak laki-laki itu, mungkin aku tidak ada di sini saat ini." Taiga mengakhiri ceritanya sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah akan air mata. Pandangannya tertutupi air mata yang tidak mau berhenti keluar. Sementara kawanan pelangi di hadapannya diam membisu sembari mengepalkan tangan. Emosi mereka entah mengapa begitu memuncak begitu tahu siapa yang membuat Taiga mengalami kondisi seperti itu. Dan Momoi kembali merengkuh Taiga dan keduanya menangis pilu.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

" _ **Surprise~ Surprise~"**_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Ohayou, Taiga-** _ **chan~**_

© **riryzha**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, dan segala ke-absurd-annya**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tik Tok

Tik Tok

Tik Tok

Shige menatap jam dinding di kamarnya dengan malas. Suara jam yang berdetak di kamarnya seolah menyindirnya yang hanya bisa berharap pada waktu untuk segera berputar agar ia bisa bergerak dan melancarkan misi yang sudah ia susun selama ini.

07.00 AM

Bertepatan dengan jarum jam yang mengarah ke angka 7 dan 12, Shigehiro bangun dari kasurnya dan segera memakai jaket favoritnya yang berwarna cokelat tanah dengan bulu dibagian kerahnya yang tergantung di balik pintu kemudian membuka pintu berwarna biru gelap itu dengan perlahan. Setelahnya ia mengunci pintu sepelan mungkin dan melewati sebuah ruangan yang ditempati oleh sahabatnya itu dengan amat sangat pelan. Terlalu takut bila ia menimbulkan suara akan mengganggu sahabatnya tersebut yang sedang sakit. Sahabatnya bernama Himuro Tatsuya, temannya selama di luar negeri bahkan keduanya kembali ke Jepang dan tinggal bersama karena saking dekatnya mereka. Sahabatnya yang mengalami depresi hebat setelah tahu bahwa ia telah membuat Taiga hampir diperkosa teman seangkatannya.

Air muka Shigehiro berubah masam bila mengingat kejadian tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka Tatsuya yang dikenal pintar bisa dibodohi teman sekelasnya itu. Dan akibat kejadian itu, dua orang yang tak bersalah mengalami depresi dan trauma yang harus mereka rasakan di umur yang masih sangat muda. Shigehiro hanya bisa berharap idenya ini bisa mengubah semuanya dan tidak ada lagi yang terluka.

..

Namanya Ogiwara Shigehiro. Siswa pindahan Amerika yang sekarang bersekolah di Kirisaki Daiichi. Shigehiro merupakan anak yang terlihat pemalas jika di kelas. Namun jangan ragukan kemampuan otaknya. Dia telah menjadi seorang _hacker_ diusia 18 tahun. Dan satu rahasia yang hanya beberapa orang tahu, ialah yang menerobos jaringan keamanan di Teiko Academy dan mengirimkannya pada sang kepala sekolah. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Kagami muda itu pindah sekolah ke Jepang. Alasan itulah yang membuat keduanya pindah Jepang juga. Atau lebih tepatnya Shigehiro yang memutuskan pindah dan memaksa Himuro untuk ikut dengannya dengan alasan Jepang merupakan tempat yang tepat untuk menyembuhkan depresi Himuro. Memang sepenuhnya tidak salah alasan Shigehiro. Namun yang Himuro tidak ketahui ialah keluarga Kagami juga pindah kesana.

Shige segera keluar dari apartemen yang mereka tempati untuk kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

"Makoto, tolong bilang kepada wali kelas aku ijin tidak masuk hari ini." ujar Shige sembari mengunci pintu apartemen dengan tangan kanan. Sementara ia memegang telepon di tangan kirinya

" _Kau mau bertemu gadis itu bukan?"_ sahut Hanamiya Makoto dari seberang telepon.

"Yep. Semoga dengan begini aku bisa menyembuhkan Tatsuya."

"Kau yakin akan semudah itu? Gadis itu pasti amat sangat trauma dan kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatmu itu."

Perkataan itu membuat Shige bungkam. Hanamiya kemudian melanjutkan.

"Kalau kau mau bermain sedikit kasar, paksa saja ia untuk menuruti keinginanmu dengan dalih kau telah menyelamatkannya di saat kejadian itu."

"Entah kenapa aku tidak menyukai cara itu, Makoto." ujar Shige sembari mengerutkan kening.

"Yasudah. Itu pilihanmu, bung. Kalau begitu aku mau ke kelas Biologi. Mau mengerjai ketiga anak nakal itu. Hahaha", Hanamiya tertawa licik dari seberang telepon.

"Tolong berikan mereka hari tenang, Hanamiya Makoto." sahut Shigehiro sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak menjanjikan hal itu, Shige." dan kemudian sambungan telepon diputus oleh Hanamiya. Shige hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan kembali melanjutkan tujuannya keluar rumah hari ini, yakni menemui Kagami Taiga di sekolahnya.

~Ohayou, Taiga-chan~

Pagi hari di Teiko Academy yang awalnya monoton kali ini seolah tercerahkan setiap kali mobil SUV milik keluarga Kagami memasuki halaman sekolah. Terlebih jikalau sang Kagami muda keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan senyum lebar. Membuat seolah dunia ikut tersenyum dengannya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya yang kebetulan hari ini bisa mengantarnya ke sekolah, Kagami menutup pintu mobil dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju rak sepatunya. Tak lupa kalimat sapaan keluar dari mulutnya tiap kali berpapasan dengan teman sekelas, kakak kelas hingga guru-guru yang kebetulan datang di waktu yang bersamaan dengannya.

"Kagami manis yah hari ini." bisik seorang kakak kelas laki-laki pada temannya sebelum menaiki tangga menuju kelas mereka yang ada di lantai dua.

"Kau benar. Entah kenapa semenjak kedatangannya sekolah kita menjadi sangat damai. Apa jangan-jangan ia salah satu malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk sekolah ini?" sahut temannya sembari keduanya melanjutkan langkah menaiki tangga sekolah.

"Jangan bercanda!" tawa keduanya pun lama-lama terdengar kecil dan akhirnya lenyap begitu mereka memasuki kelas masing-masing.

"Ciee, Tai- _chan_ …sudah punya banyak penggemar yah sekarang." ujar Momoi yang kebetulan mendengarkan percakapan kakak kelas mereka.

"Eh? Suki- _chan_ bilang apa sih? Jangan mengada-ada." balas Kagami yang baru saja selesai mengganti sepatu.

"Huh, Tai- _chan_ selalu tidak peka." Momoi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi itulah yang membuatku semakin gemas denganmu, Tai- _chan_!" pekik Momoi sambil mencubit gemas pipi Kagami.

"Auww. Sakit, Suki- _chan_!" ujar Kagami setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari cubitan Momoi.

"Ayo cepat kita ke kelas." Momoi menggandeng lengan Kagami menuju kelas mereka.

Sesampainya Kagami di kelas, ia menemukan Kise tengah berkumpul dengan anggota _Kisedai_ lainnya dan sepertinya mereka sedang membahas sesuatu yang penting jika dilihat dari ekspresi mereka yang amat sangat serius. Hal yang sangat jarang Kagami lihat selama berada di Teiko.

"Mereka sejak kapan ada di situ, Nana?" tanya Kagami pada teman sekelasnya yang menduduki bangku di belakangnya.

"Ketika aku datang, mereka sudah berkumpul di sana. Jadi aku kurang tahu jelasnya." terang Nana.

"Begitukah? Tumben sekali Murasakibara bahkan Kise sudah datang sepagi itu. Bahkan Aomine juga. Oh iya terima kasih, Nana." ujar Kagami.

"Tidak masalah, Kagami- _chan_." jawab Nana sambil tersenyum tipis.

Percakapan yang sangat serius itu harus terputus karena bel berbunyi nyaring. Menyebabkan apapun yang dibahas anggota _Kisedai_ harus tertunda. Namun sebelum mereka bubar, pandangan mereka semua tertuju kearah Kagami yang hanya bisa salah tingkah dan tidak mengerti apapun. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ini?

..

Tak perlu menunggu lama, begitu jam istirahat datang, keenam anggota pelangi itu mendatangi meja Kagami dan memintanya untuk mengikuti mereka menuju atap sekolah.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian ada masalah?" tanya Kagami keheranan begitu keenamnya berdiri mengelilinginya.

Keenamnya malah saling melempar tatapan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Akashi mewakili mereka mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Kagami kaget sekaligus merah merona.

"Taiga, maukah kau menjadi pacar kami?"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

"Taiga, maukah kau menjadi pacar kami?"

"Ha? Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Taiga sembari melempar senyum kaku kearah enam pemuda yang tengah mengelilinginya.

"Kagami _cchi_ …kami memintamu untuk menjadi pacar kami." sahut Kise sembari memberi senyum terbaiknya.

"Meskipun aku tidak rela, namun mau tak mau aku harus ambil bagian dalam hal ini." ujar Midorima sembari membuang muka.

"Midorima- _kun_ , tidak baik membohongi perasaanmu yang amat sangat jelas itu." –Kuroko

"Hey, kalau kau tidak ingin ambil bagian pun tidak masalah. Aku malah berterima kasih kau telah mengurangi jumlah lawanku." –Aomine

"Ah~ mengapa kalian semua ribut sih? Aku kan hanya ingin mendekap Kaga- _chin_ yang manis untukku seorang." -Murasakibara

"Kalian semua boleh untuk pergi jika tidak sepakat dalam masalah yang sudah diselesaikan ini. Aku tetap akan menjadi pacar Taiga." –Akashi

"Jangan bercanda, Akashi! Aku yang harusnya jadi pacar Taiga!" –Aomine

"Hei! Hei! Jangan lupakan aku- _ssu_!" –Kise

" _Minna_ , kalian membuat Kagami- _san_ pusing." perkataan Kuroko membuat yang lainnya menoleh kearah Taiga yang tersenyum miris sembari memegangi kepala yang berdenyut hebat akibat mendengar pertengkaran makhluk-makhluk tampan di hadapannya ini.

"Er…maaf sebelumnya. Sebaiknya aku menolak permintaan kalian."

"KENAPA?!"

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Ohayou, Taiga-** _ **chan~**_

© **riryzha**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, dan segala ke-absurd-annya**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi Taiga hanya bisa tersenyum miris sembari menutup kedua telinganya karena teriakan keenam pemuda yang mirip lengkingan suara mik rusak tersebut. Bukan tanpa sebab ia menolak keenam pemuda yang penuh dengan pesona yang tengah mengelilinginya. Hanya saja ia benar-benar tidak berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun ditengah kondisinya yang belum stabil. Ketakutannya saja masih belum hilang, masa ia menerima laki-laki untuk menjadi pacarnya? Tidak hanya satu, TAPI ENAM! Taiga tidak mau dicap aneh-aneh.

"Ano…maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima salah satu dari kalian apalagi keenamnya. Ada hal lebih penting yang harus kulakukan terlebih dulu." ujar Taiga memberi penjelasan.

"Benar sekali. Dan salah satunya menemaniku ke suatu tempat, bukankah begitu Kagami Taiga?" sebuah suara cukup berat membuyarkan konsentrasi keenam pemuda tersebut.

Keenamnya menatap tidak suka seseorang yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah yang sebelumnya telah dikunci tersebut. Sementara itu Taiga menoleh ke sumber suara dengan gerakan patah-patah dan ekspresi kaget bercampur takut.

"S-shige…- _senpai_?"

"Lama tak jumpa, Taiga." sapa Ogiwara Shigehiro sembari berjalan santai kearah mereka. kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam jaket dan senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya. Tidak sedikitpun merasa takut ataupun gentar menjadi sasaran tatapan tajam lagi menyeramkan dari semua anggota _Kisedai_.

"Setahun tak melihatmu secara langsung, rupanya auramu semakin menguar kemana-mana yah." Ogiwara memberi komentar setelah berhenti beberapa langkah di dekat Kuroko yang sebelumnya membelakangi pintu atap.

"Ogiwara- _san_?" gumam Kuroko lirih.

"Hai, Kuroko. Tidak kusangka orang sepertimu menyukai tipe seperti Taiga."

"Memangnya tipeku menjadi urusanmu?" Kuroko memincingkan mata pertanda tidak suka dengan perkataan Ogiwara.

"Woah, santai _Dude_. Aku tidak sedang menghakimimu karena menyukai mantan adik kelasku ini." Ogiwara mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi.

"Sayangnya aku hanya tahu dia seorang _hacker_ dari Ayahku." jawab Kuroko sembari menatap Ogiwara tajam. Mencoba meneliti sejauh apa sang _hacker_ ini kenal dengan seorang Kagami Taiga.

"Apa urusanmu dengan Taiga, huh?" Aomine mendekati Ogiwara lalu menarik kerah jaket yang dikenakan Ogiwara.

"Aka- _chin_ , apakah ia boleh kuremukkan?" tanya Murasakibara pada Akashi yang menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Apa maumu kesini- _ssu_?! Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke sekolah elit ini begitu saja?!" Kise berdiri sejajar di sebelah Aomine dan menatap tajam Ogiwara.

"Woah…ternyata makhluk elit tak kalah barbar dengan rakyat biasa." sindir Ogiwara.

"Mereka yang barbar mengapa aku juga ikut kena?" –Midorima

"Apapun permintaanmu hingga menginjakkan kaki kesini, jawabanku tetap tidak, Shige- _senpai_." Taiga yang sedari tadi diam guna menenangkan diri, akhirnya buka suara.

"Kau berubah, Taiga." raut wajah Ogiwara berubah masam.

"Kalian para kakak kelas yang membuatku begini, bukan?" balas Taiga sengit. Kobaran api kebencian serta rasa takut terpancar di kedua permata _ruby_ nya yang indah.

"Oi! Jangan mengikutsertakanku." kilah Ogiwara.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau pernah terlibat taruhan siapa yang bisa mendapatkan dan meneror nomor ponselku?" tatapan Taiga semakin nanar. Kebencian menguasai rasa takut yang muncul sebelumnya.

Ogiwara hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan membuang muka.

"Jadi dia salah satu yang mem _bully_ mu, Taiga?" tanya Akashi.

Anggukan kepala dari Taiga sukses membuat keenam pemuda di sekelilingnya semakin menatap bengis Ogiwara.

"Hei! Aku sudah meminta maaf!" ujar Ogiwara mencoba membela diri.

"Rasanya dalam ingatanku tidak ada rekaman di mana kau meminta maaf, _Senpai_." suara Taiga sarat akan kesedihan dan rasa sakit.

"Oke! Aku tidak memang tidak meminta maaf secara langsung. Tapi aku berhasil menggagalkan perkosaan yang terjadi padamu, bukan?!" Ogiwara menatap Taiga penuh penyesalan dan keputusasaan. Niatnya untuk membantu sang sahabat malah berimbas kembali padanya. Oh tuhan…dari mana sang Kagami muda ini tahu tentang hal itu?!

"Apa dengan hal itu harus membuat kami senang, Ogiwara- _san_?" tanya Kuroko mewakili Taiga yang mulai terisak. Aomine dan Akashi segera menenangkan Taiga sementara Kise dan Murasakibara berdiri mendampingi Kuroko dan memberikan tatapan membunuh mereka.

"Gah! Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa!" maki Ogiwara.

"Kau pikir Momoi- _san_ dan Akashi- _kun_ tidak mencari tahu dari berbagai sumber?" –Kuroko

"Kau pikir kami tidak mencari tahu apapun sebelum bersiap menjadi pelindung Kagami _cchi_?" –Kise

"Berpikirlah secara matang sebelum berasumsi macam-macam." –Murasakibara

"Dasar orang kaya menyebalkan! Bersikap seenaknya!" erang Ogiwara.

 _BLAM!_

"Oh, kami bersikap seenaknya? Lalu bagaimana denganmu yang seenaknya meretas situs orang lain? Mencari informasi untuk melukai orang lain? Bukankah kau sama saja dengan kami, Ogiwara Shigehiro."

Semua yang berada di sana menegakkan punggung dan menatap takut kepala sekolah mereka yang berjalan santai kearah mereka. Ketukan sepatu berhak tinggi milik sang kepala sekolah bergema seolah menggetarkan dada mereka.

"Taiga, sebaiknya kau turun lebih dulu." titah mutlak keluar dari Akashi Shiori.

Taiga hanya bisa mengangguk dan berlari meninggalkan atap sekolah. Meninggalkan ketujuh pemuda dengan seorang perempuan paruh baya yang tengah tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, bagian mana yang ingin kau jelaskan mengenai kelakuanmu dan Himuro Tatsuya hingga berani memaksa Taiga untuk memaafkan sahabatmu itu?"

TBC

Hai guys…

Maaf atas keterlambatan update ini. Bila kalian teman-temanku di sosmed terutama facebook & whatsapps, pastinya tahu apa yang terjadi padaku hingga mengalami banyak hambatan dalam updatenya semua ceritaku.

Maaf lagi daku terlalu banyak berkilah. Maaf juga jika update terlampau sedikit dari yang kalian harapkan. Dan terima kasih atas kesediaan kalian untuk kembali membaca tulisan saya ini. Kuharap dengan satu chapter terakhir kedepannya dan satu bonus mampu melegakan dahaga serta rasa kesal kalian.

- _ **Riryzha**_


End file.
